


Campaign 4: The Beach Episode

by keroseneinablender



Series: The Devil is a Role-Player [6]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroseneinablender/pseuds/keroseneinablender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth part of the continuing adventures of our group of roleplayers. This time, they're going to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm using the YenOn English translation of the light novels for this work. Speaking characters are as always indicated by text colour. 
> 
> Character Index.  
> Maou - Red  
> Ashiya - Murky yellow  
> Urushihara - Purple  
> Emi - Maroon  
> Chiho - Orange  
> Suzuno - Blue  
> The GM - Black

“She’s so pretty… Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha…”

“Um…Maou?”

“Ah-hah-hah-hah…”

“Maou, you should really keep your voice down…”

“Bwah-hah-hah-hah-hah!”

“Maou, come _on_!”

This is the evilest you’ve sounded in months, and all you’re doing is looking at pictures of Alas Ramus, for Pete’s sake! I grab him by the shoulder and shake him.

“Gahh! Wh-What, Chi?!”

“We can here you laughing all the way over in the kitchen. And it’s kind of freaking me out, too!”

“Oh. Uh? _Ohhh_. Sorry. Guess I kinda lost control.”

“Ugh… You’re looking at those pictures of Alas Ramus again, aren’t you?”

“Sure was! Hey, take a look at this one a sec.”

I thrust the photo album in your face.

That wasn’t an invitation to show the photos to me, you know.

But I have new ones.

“…Another new one?”

“Y’know, this isn’t really a photo, though. It’s a…uh, what do you call it? A screen capture? One of those. From a video. I had them print it out for me! That bastard Emi hardly brings her over at all, you know, so it’s like, jeez, having to wait for the big day practically drives me nuts! I shot this when I took Alas Ramus to the sports gym in Hatagaya the other day, but man, she pretty much ran around the whole day! She’s an animal!”

“…That’s _great_.”

Since when were we playing divorced parents simulator?

Look, I am trying to get some kind of plot off the ground here, but certain people deciding to entomb my plot hooks isn’t exactly helping me. Not to mention I need to work this campaign in such a way that Rika doesn’t appear.

You do have to admit that was way too good an opportunity to pass up.

Yeah, I’d love to get the chance to go overseas like that.

“Hey, did you need any of these, though? I got a lot of new pictures of her!”

“…I’m fine for now, thanks. I got a lot to look through already.”

I’m not trying to build a shrine to her or anything.

“I mean, you’re free to use your break time any way you want, but…Ms. Kisaki’s gonna come back pretty soon, so could you, uh, try to get it together a little more?”

“No problemo! I flip the switch in my brain, and _bam_ , it’s back on the clock!”

I leave the staff room.

“I hope Maou’s all right, going on about Alas Ramus all day and night like that. I guess he could afford the camera and printer, so he must have some spare cash…but then again, I don’t think he works anywhere else… We’re closing up shop tomorrow, too…”

Huh?


	2. Chapter 2

“Okaaaay, shutdown’s tomorrow, people!”

What?!

Did you not notice me talking about this exact thing not that long ago? Or the GM telling me about it before that?

I probably noticed and then immediately tried to forget it. I try to make sure I don’t know any more than my character does.

So I’m guessing Maou’s repose to this revelation was in fact stunned silence?

Pretty much.

“M-Maou?”

“Npghh!”

“I suppose we’ll all be going our separate ways for now, but I hope you all won’t forget what you’ve learned here, wherever you wind. Keep up the good work! That’s all.”

“Ah, uh, uh, uh, Ms. Kisaki?!”

“Hmm? Got a question, Maa?”

“Q-Question…? I mean, like…? The place is…shutting down?”

“We talked about this two weeks or so ago, didn’t we?”

“Uhh…”

I whisper into your ear.

“Um…Maou…? I think it might’ve been the time you thought Alas Ramus was gone…”

That would explain why I tuned that information out.

“Uhhh… Oh. Wait…back then…?”

“Don’t tell me…you weren’t listening?”

Ms. Kisaki’s disbelieving tone of voice makes the rest of the crew tense up.

“…Well, nobody else has a problem with this, right?”

“ ** _No, ma’am!! _ **”**__**

“You heard ‘em, Maa. Why don’t we go to the office?”

I follow Ms. Kisaki, the blood draining from my face.

Ms. Kisaki sits at her desk and begins tapping at her computer. After a moment her printer spits out a form. She presents it to you.

“If this can’t help you, I’m afraid there’s not much else I can do.”

“Uh…mm…? What’s this?”

“It’s a list of MgRonalds you can pick up shifts at right now.”

“A list of Mags…? So this location’s really shutting down?”

Kisaki averts her face from you, one finger on her temple.

“Wow. You really weren’t listening at all, were you? You just kind of stared into space and mumbled ‘okay’ to me back then, but I figured you must have noticed the calender and the bulletin board by now. I mean, there’s even a notice to customers on the door out front. You’ve been kinda mailing it in lately, Maa. Didn’t the shift schedule look weird to you at all?”

I lower my eyes towards the printout Ms. Kisaki gave me.

“Why would one of the best-performing locations in the west Shibuya region have to shut down, Maa? This is temporary. We’re remodelling the place to convert it to a new catagory. It’ll open back up in mid-August, after the Obon holiday wraps up. Most of the offices nearby are on summer break right now anyway.”

“New category?”

There’s more than one category of MgRonalds?

Sure. There are now anyway. This place is going to be converted into a MagCafé.

“But…we’re building a MagCafé in _this_ space?”

That just sounds like a major reno requiring a lot of new kitchen equipment.

Kisaki points upward.

“We’re taking over the second floor.”

“Whaaa?!”

“No way we could pull of this plan otherwise. Not in _this_ tiny space. The company upstairs is pull out at the end of July, and we managed to snap it up from them. It happened pretty quick, so this conversion is kind of on a breakneck schedule, but we’re planning to have the regular setup downstairs, MagCafé upstairs, and ninety seats in total.”

Couldn’t they just keep the downstairs open while they renovated the upstairs?

“That wouldn’t work. There’s just too much construction to do. A location’s exterior and product lineup is kind of like a businessman’s suit. If you shirt isn’t tucked in and your jacket has moth holes in it, that’ll turn of your customers. You need to have the full package ready, or else you’ll be scraping for dimes in the gutter. So for the time being, we’re sending the staff out to nearby locations in a support role…but I guess you didn’t get the memo, huh? I probably could’ve found somewhere pretty close for you if you’d noticed sooner.”

Kisaki shrugs a ‘my hands are tied’ shrug.

“All of the crew’s jobs are guaranteed. It’s the company closing this location on it’s own volition, after all. But, I’m sad to say, a lot of this is you fault. You weren’t checking up on our important notices. I like you, Maou, and I want you to work in the best possible environment I can find for you. But at this point, this is about all I’ve got.”

She stands up and places a hand on your shoulder.

“If you want to help support any of these locations, let me know by tomorrow evening.”

Why are you doing this to me?

I need to set up a situation where all of you can have an adventure that Rika can’t really get involved in.

So you made me jobless?

Well, that’s part of it.

I shamble out of the staff room.

“So you didn’t notice at all?”

“N-No… No. Uh, are you gonna work some other location, Chi?”

“Nah, I’m gonna take some time off until we reopen, but… I dunno. I’m sorry.”

I bow my head in apology.

Why?

“I haven’t had too many shifts lately ‘cause I’ve been busy with school trips and so on…and you’ve been so busy with Alas Ramus, too. You probably would’ve noticed it sooner if we had a chance to talk a little more…”

I shake my head.

“N-No! No no no no! It’s not your fault, Chi! And, I mean, Alas Ramus is over at Emi’s place now, so it’s my fault for spacing out so much, you know? Heh-heh! Guess I can’t switch my brain on and off like I thought I could, huh? But…uh, hey, you wanna come over to my place today, Chi?”

“Huh?”

My eyebrows shoot up at the invite.

“Suzuno told me this morning that Emi’s gonna come over to eat dinner with us. Alas Ramus would love to see you and all, and…well, like I give two craps about Emi, but the more, the merrier when it comes to dinner, right? So, you know…”

I give you a pat on the shoulder.

“I…I mean, I’m okay, so cheer up a little, huh?”

“A-all right…”

My face turns a light shade of pink as I nod.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yo! I’m back!”

“Um, hello, guys…”

“Daddyyyy!”

Alas Ramus runs towards you.

I hold my hands out to catch her.

“Chi-Sis!”

Alas Ramus leaps into Chiho’s arms.

Ouch, rejected by my own daughter.

“Wow, Alas Ramus! Somebody’s sure excited, huh?”

I scoop Alas Ramus up.

I grin wryly to myself.

“Glad to see _someone’s_ making the right decision.”

“Shut up! Yeah, hit a man while he’s down, huh? Hey, Alas Ramus, I’m here, too, y’know!”

“Chi-Sis!”

Did I accidentally wear a kick-me sign home or something?

“Welcome to your domain, Your Demonic Highness. Please, take this hot towel.”

It should help to soothe your bruised ego.

Ha. I take the towel and begin to wipe the sweat off my face and neck.

“Oooooooo, that feels good…”

“And welcome to you, too, Ms. Sasaki. Please, take a seat right here.”

I pass another hot cloth to you before showing you to a seat at the corner of the table.

“Sorry I kind of came uninvited.”

“Oh, I don’t care. Not like I really have a say in it, but it’s fine. You’re making _her_ happy, too.”

“You may always consider yourself welcome, Chiho. But…”

I flash a scornful look at the two demons in the room.

“I had no objections to you tossing those silly hot towels around, but I beg of you, please stop rubbing it against your face and neck while grunting like some horrid beast. You _are_ the Devil King, remember. You have a reputation to uphold.”

“Why should I care about my reputation around you freaks at _this_ point?”

I’m pretty sure it’s been rather throughly destroyed by now. I toss the hot towel back to Ashiya.

“You do realize Alas Ramus is learning her table manners from you, yes?”

Alas Ramus snatches Chiho’s hot towel and vigorously rubs her face with it.

Case and point.

“Agh! Wait a minute, Alas Ramus! You’re supposed to use your hands!”

“Ooooo! Goooooood!”

“Alas Ramus! You will not act like some middle-aged lout around this house! That’s Chiho’s!”

I take the towel away from Alas Ramus and give it back to Chiho.

“All right, Alas Ramus. Let’s get your hands nice and neat, okay?”

I careful wipe Alas Ramus’ hands clean.

“Pfft.”

A smile crosses my lips.

“Uhh, so where’s Urushihara?”

“Playing around on that silly computer again, no doubt, over in the Devil’s Castle. Bell refuses to let him bring it in here.”

“And why would I? I tell you, if we left that fool alone, he would be glued in front of that screen from dawn ’til dusk—and far beyond, too! I fear for your electric bill, but more than that, the mere sight of him… _irks_ me.”

Wow, thanks.

“Daddyyy!”

Alas Ramus reaches towards Maou.

“Ooh, you wanna move over to Daddy, huh? …Is that okay?”

I plop Alas Ramus down on your leg. At least you can count this as one of today’s disasters solved.

Don’t remind me.

Alas Ramus lunges towards the chopsticks on the table in front of her and begins to use them to tap out a drumbeat on the table.

“Whoa there, Alas Ramus. That’s not what you use ‘em for. You have to be polite around here, okay?”

“Oooo.”

Frowning, Alas Ramus returns the chopsticks to their original position, though they are facing different directions.

“Therrrre you go. Good girl! Can you sit tight for a little bit until your big sis Suzuno’s done serving you food?”

“Okie!”

I wince as I ladle rice into the bowls on the table.

“…I wonder why. Every time I hear ‘big sis Suzuno’ from you, it makes the hairs stand up on my neck.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m _really_ sorry about _that_.”

“Ehh, ehh, ehh!”

I return the chopsticks to their correct positions.

“You. Alciel! Can you please fetch Lucifer for me? You know what a hue and cry he will raise otherwise. Tell him he will miss dinner if he dawdles any further.”

“…Very well.”

I leave to room.

“That’s gotta suck, huh? Making an extra portion for _him_ , too.”

“The Devil King is paying his food bill. That, and there are certain monetary savings involved when cooking for many, over cooking for one. It makes menu planning easier.”

“You better be careful, though. Keep saying that, and they’re gonna leech off of you forever.”

“Hmm?”

I sit across from Maou.

“Daddy, can we eat? Can we eat yet?”

“Just a little bit longer, okay? You’re a good girl. We’re all gonna eat together, all right?”

“Looshifer, hurry _up_!”

“By the way, what’re you gonna do with all the stuff in here? I mean, you still got a lot.”

“Yes…well, given our current circumstances, I had my real estate agent refer me to a storage site. I intend to send it all there tomorrow.”

“What about the stuff in the fridge?”

“I used everything left inside today.”

“Ooh.”

“Y’know, I was just thinking this looked a lot fancier than usual. Didja need to clean the fridge or something? You only just bought it.”

_Please_ say that’s it, the alternative is _so_ much worse for me.

“Uh, what’re you talking about?”

“I’m not sure this is any time to be fretting over me. What about you? Have you demons trundled away all your furniture yet?”

“Huh? Whaddaya mean?”

I flash a quizzical look at Suzuno.

Alas Ramus presses a bottle of mineral water against Maou’s back.

“Dah! That’s freezing!”

“That’s all wet, Alas Ramus. Can I have it?”

“Ahnn! Nooo!”

“You _realize_ , myself and all of you will have to vacate this apartment for a while beginning tomorrow.”

“Hey! Alas Ramus! You gotta listen to Chi for a bit, all right? Hang on, vacating the……………………………....................................…………………. _what’d_ you say just now?”

Oh, God, _why_?

I needed a situation Rika couldn’t get anywhere near.


	4. Chapter 4

“Vacate…the apartment?”

“Oh, for…heaven’s _sake_ , Devil King…”

I take a letter out of my pocket.

“This arrived right after you ran off to the real estate agent! A notification our landlord!”

“Huhhh?!”

Why didn’t we get one of those?

You _did_. You just chose to entomb it instead of opening it.

“Daddy, don’t shout like that! You scaaaary!”

I rip the envelope away from Suzuno and slowly remove its contents.

Here’s a copy of the thing, have a good read.

“This…has to be a joke…”

The shock of the notice causes you to fall unconscious.

Oh, great. Are all the landlord’s letters cursed or something?

Maybe next time you’ll read your mail when it arrives, I’m pretty sure that’s why you fainted due to shock this time.

“M-Maou?!”

“Would you look _out_?! You’re gonna hit your head on that thing!”

Sure, let me just direct my fall whilst unconscious.

“Daddy?!”

I return to Room 202.

“Did someone just trip, or… M-My liege?!”

I follow Ashiya in.

“Daaamn, I’m hungry! …Ooh, hey, Chiho Sasaki! Man, check out this spread today!”

“Al-cell. Daddy went nappies!”

Alas Ramus picks up the paper and hands it Ashiya.

“Ah, thank you. Hmm? A letter from our landlord to Bell…?”

I begin reading the notice.

Like Maou before you, it causes you to fall unconscious.

“………….Hoooohhh…”

“Hmm? Hey, what’s up with you and Maou?”

I grab a piece of fried chicken and pop it into my mouth.

I grab the letter from Ashiya’s hand shove it in Urushihara’s face.

“ _Read_ this, you walking personification of greed.”

“Mngh! Wh-What, dude…? Huh? ‘To the Residents…?”

Isn’t he going to be struck down by the letter as we were?

No, he manages to stay conscious due to his relative lack of concern over household matters.

Hey, your being a lazy piece of shit is actually proving useful for something!

“Huh. ‘Due to refurbishment work to be done on the main apartment building, all residents will be compensated during the period of temporary eviction from…’ What, _what_? We’re getting booted out?! The hell?!”

Well the building needs a full renovation thanks to the hole Alas Ramus put in the wall. So, yes, to that end the landlord is temporarily evicting you.

“…Uh, so, like, I never heard anything about this…”

“I suppose so. If it was enough to make Alciel and the Devil King keel over like a timid goat, I somehow doubt you where any less in the dark.”

“Bell’s gonna be staying at my place until they’re done with the repairs, but… Seriously? You guys haven’t done anything at all?”

I shake my head before staring blankly at you.

Oh, _hell_ , no.

“If you’re expecting me to invite you guys in ‘cause I’m somehow nostalgic about living in a multifamily household, forget it.”

“…Yeah. Guess not.”

Alas Ramus toddles up to the fallen Maou and Ashiya.

“Daddy? Al-cell? What’s wrong?”

“Uhhhh… I think they’re just tired, you know? Here, could you try waking them up for us, Alas Ramus?”

“Mm. Daddyyyy! Allll-celllll! Wakey wakey! Dinnewww!”

Alas Ramus’ tugging and pulling on your persons causes you to rise from your faints.

“…I feel like I just saw some kind of mirage.”

“…As do I, my liege. …Wait. No. More of a nightmare, perhaps.”

“Oh…yeah. Ashiya…”

“Y-Yes, Your Demonic Highness?”

I whisper my current job status to Ashiya.

“……………………………………………..”

“Un…’ployed?”

Ashiya, you faint again.

“Uuuufff…!”

“Aggghhh! Ashiya! He’s turning white as a sheet!!”

“Whoa, is he even breathing? Bell! Get some water over here!”

“Mommy! Mineral warter!”

“Ooh, good, Alas Ramus! Lemme borrow that!”

“Will that make him come to? Should we be performing CPR, or—?!”

“…Dude, what’s up with Ashiya?”


	5. Chapter 5

I stare at the package.

“What’re you waiting for? Open it.”

“Well…not much point now, so…”

“Yeah…”

“True…”

I push the demons aside and begin ripping the package open.

“Whoaaaaa! What the hell’re you doing?!”

“Shut _up_! Don’t just sit there and _wish_ it away! Just _open_ it!”

“D-Damn you! You’ll pay for this!!”

“No! Nooooo!!”

I ignore the wailing demons and continue ripping the package apart.

The package opens to reveal an unmarked video tape.

“…What’s this? A video?”

“Aw, crap! That video’s cursed! It’s so totally got to be cursed!!”

Just like the rest of the mail we receive from that landlord! I run my hands through my hair.

“It’s p-p-probably got some kind of…horrible, _hideous_ video on it!”

I pin my body against the wall.

“Her photos were destructive enough as it is! I can’t even _think_ about her in a _video_!!”

“Can you guys just stop already? …I mean, your landlord sent this to you, right? Why’d you put tape all over it?”

Just fyi, I’m recording all this. This entire scene is too good not to share.

“It’s a freakin’ video message from our landlord, dude! You’ve met her before!”

“So? You’re not making any sense to me. Just play it and see what’s inside, all right?”

“So be it! If you don’t believe us, I’ll be more than happy to unleash the fury of That Photo upon, you, Hero!!”

“N-No, my liege! That Photo is a taboo that must never be summoned in our lifetimes! Even the gods themselves may never lay hands upon it!”

“Silence! If we don’t wield it now, then when?!”

“Dahhh! I can feel my memory being subverted by that…That Photo! The end of the world is nigh!”

“Our Devil’s Castle is crumbling, Your Demonic Highness! Please! No more of this!!”

Are you talking about a photograph or a nuclear bomb?

I turn my eyes towards Urushihara’s computer.

“If we got a cheap video deck somewhere, do you think we could use that thing to watch it?”

“L-Look, Emi, there’s nothing in the world that can play this thing. Let’s just, uh, forget about it, okay? Like, we can figure out something by ourselves! Totally!”

I aim a kick at Maou. 12.

You hit him. 

I come in carrying Alas Ramus.

I come in following Suzuno.

“I heard quite a clamour, Emilia. Have you solved this issue yet?”

I shake my head, point my thumb at the panicking demons, and explain the video tape.

“Um…in that case… I think we still have a working VCR at home… We could go watch it there, if you like?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, Mom, I’m—“

Your mother greets you and your companions at the door.

“Oh, myyyy, hello, hello! You must be that Maou person, _arrrren’t_ you?”

“Um, thanks. I’m sorry for stopping in so late.”

I bow to Chiho’s mother.

“Emi Yusa. Good to meet you.”

“Um…this isn’t anything fancy, but…you know, Chiho’s been a huge help to me this whole time, so…”

I present the small cake I was forced to bring.

“Oh, my goodness! Such a thoughtful young man!”

See, that run out to the store was a sound plan.

“Thank you so much. Please, come right in! So sorry for bothering you over the phone earlier. Right over to the living room with you! I’ll be happy to make some tea. Chiho, can you lead them over?”

“Um, okay… It’s right this way, uh…Mr. Maou. Oh, and Ms. Yusa.”

“T-Thanks.”

“Thank you.”

Why’d you come again?

If I left it to you demons, the video would never have made it to Chiho’s.

I’m still suspicious of how helpful you’re being.

The living room is spotlessly clean, with a bouquet of flowers on a fresh table cloth in the table. The pillows on the couch are too fluffy to be for everyday use and the slight flower scent indicates either a candle or some potpourri is around someplace.

“…Mom, you always try too hard… Ummm…um, sorry, I guess you can sit down? Oh! Maou, your video…”

I take the tape and kneel in front of the TV in the corner of the room.

Riho barrels in carrying two glasses of iced tea.

“Here we go! I’ve got some refreshing iced tea, right here for you!”

She sets the glasses down, one in front of Maou and one in front of Emi. The tea smells faintly of citrus fruit.

I take a sip.

“Thank you… It smells nice. Are those rose hips I’m smelling? It must be some kind of herbal tea.”

Riho’s eyes sparkle.

“Oooh, very observant! I should have known someone as sophisticated and savvy as _you_ both would tell it right off! And thank you _so_ much for taking such good care of Chiho for me! She tells me all _kinds_ of things about you. And let me tell you, Chiho and my husband just have the _worst_ time telling different types of tea apart!”

“I…see.”

“Mommm! You don’t have to tell them everything!”

I try to shoo my mother out of the room.

“Oh, just play the video before you kick me out! The future of Mr. Maou’s housing situation _rides_ on this, doesn’t it?”

With that, she helps herself to a seat across from Maou and Emi.

“Ughh…! All right, all right. Are you ready, Mr. Maou?”

Can we get rid of her somehow?

It’s her house.

Yeah, but what if she is driven to madness by the video? Or what if it curses her?

You’re still on that? Get over it already!

“Uh, sure. Go ahead.”

A black screen flashes for a moment, before the image of the Egyptian desert, pyramids flickers onto the screen.

“Uh, is this on…? Ah- _hem_!”

I clench my fists.

“Well! It’s been quite a while, Mr. Maou and Mr. Ashiya. Today I’m broadcasting to you from in front of the three great pyramids of Giza!”

The landlord is wearing a high-cut dress and a wide sun hat.

See, not bad at all, is it?

Give it time.

“During my travels, I received word that you came across some manner of disaster in your apartment. As you landlord, I really do feel I need to apologize for this.”

It’s hardly her fault an alien toddler punched a renegade archangel through Maou’s wall.

Well she doesn’t know that’s what happened, does she?

Miki Shiba bows deeply in apology to you.

“I’m just happy neither of you were injured. And it goes without saying that I will gladly cover all of the repair costs for your apartment, so there’s no need to worry about that. I promise you that this won’t affect your rent, either. However, since these will likely be some rather large-scale repairs we’re talking about, I’m afraid that chances are that you’ll both need to vacate the apartment for a period of time.”

Hey, I have a question.

Yeah?

Why did our landlord go to all the trouble of filming this? If she had just sent us a letter, odds are we would have gotten the memo much faster.

She wanted to apologize in person. And give you trip highlights. And…some other reasons, too.

“Oh! And by the way, Mr. Maou, Mr. Ashiya, I do have one little request for you both. I’m not sure if I told you this, but I actually have a niece, you see.”

There’s _more_ of her?

“Now, this niece of mine runs a little restaurant and sundry shop on the beachside over in Chiba.

Abort, abort!

“If you like, I was wondering if you’d like to help my niece run that place for a little bit. It’s on a beach in the northeastern corner of Chiba prefecture. A bit far away from you, I know, but considering the state of your apartment, I think you’d likely be staying there for the time being instead of attempting to commute. My niece’s house should be free for at least some of that time, so how would you like to stay there for…say, the first half of August or so?”

So that’s what you where planning, temporarily put us in Chiba.

“Northeastern Chiba… The town of Choshi, maybe?”

“And you know, having a man there to help out during the busy season would do so much to put my mind at ease. I’m sure you have your own work to worry about, of course, but I’d love you to give it some thought, anyway. So if you think you’re interested, just call this phone number…”

She points downward at a cellphone number scrolling across the bottom on the screen.


	7. Chapter 7

“Wow, Dev… Maou, that’s great! Hurry up and give her a call!”

I slap you on the back.

“Wh-What’re you doing, Emi?!”

“She had to have sent this a long time ago. You better call her right now. If she hires someone else, it’ll be too late!”

“B-But, Ms. Yusa, it’s kind of far from here to some beachfront shop in Chiba…”

“No, she’s right, Mr. Maou! What a marvelous offer this is! A home, a steady job… All of your problems solved in one fell swoop! Go ahead! You can call her right in here!”

You’re really determined to make sure he goes to Chiba, aren’t you?

I tap the into numbers into my phone, gesture at the rest of the people in the room to be quiet and tap the ‘call’ button.

“Yello?”

The voice on the other end of the line is a woman’s voice.

Makes sense, the landlord did say this was her niece.

“Oh, uh, hello. Sorry if I’m calling you late.”

“No, no.”

“Umm, so, Ms. Shiba told be about some possible work available at your beachside restaurant, so I thought I would call you about it, sooo…”

“Shiba… Ahhhh! Are you the guy living in that apartment building my aunt Mikitty runs in Tokyo?!”

“Mikitty… Oh! Y-Yes, I am. My name is Maou.”

“Oh, yes yes yes yes! She told me all about you! I almost gave up, you know! We’re almost at the end of July, but you hadn’t called yet, so…”

“Yeah, sorry about that. She and I kind of got our wires crossed.”

Translation, her video terrified me to the point of covering it in an entire roll of duct tape.

“Oh, yeah, I know how my aunt likes to go hopping around the world all the time. I usually get a New Year’s greeting card from her around February or so, if you know what I mean. So…Maou, right? You comin’, or…”

“Um, well, I haven’t really heard anything about the job, except that it’s in your restaurant in Chiba…”

Smart not to take anything the GM offers you at face value.

Hey.

“Oh, no? Yeah, Aunt Mikitty’s never too fussy about details like that, I guess. But anyway, we’re pretty much on the edge of Chiba, in the town of Choshi. Do you know where Kimigahama is, maybe?”

“No…”

Riho hands you a pen and paper.

I quickly scrawl Choshi onto it.

“Yeah, you probably wouldn’t. I guess Inuboh or Toyama would be more recognizable place names up here, huh? Unless your on an island or a mountain or something, you can see the morning sunrise on the Kimigahama shoreline before anyone else in the Kanto region can.”

“Um…”

My Japanese geography really isn’t that good.

“Well, just picture the easternmost edge of Chiba, and that’s close enough. Just a liiiittle bit removed from downtown Tokyo, you know? Oh, and sorry to cut to the chase, but I can’t really pay you a fortune or anything either. I’m thinking a thousand yen an hour per person, but how ‘bout it?”

“A th-thousand yen?!”

Each?!

“Yeah, well, my dad ran this place, like, half as a hobby. Pretty much clueless about how to make money off it, you know? But we still wind up busy during the season, so we’re hurting for some help right now. Oh, you can stay here for free, too. And I’ll feed you. And no extra charge, you’ll get to swim in the ocean after work all you want until it gets dark!”

You really went out of your way to make this offer as attractive as possible, didn’t you?

“So…are you looking for multiple people?”

“Oh, what, you got a gang you wanna bring along?”

“Um. Well, with me and my roommates, it’d be three people.”

“Huh? Three?”

“Huh? Three?”

Huh? Three?

What make you think you were getting out of working on this little trip?

Possibly the fact that he’s gotten out of working in his normal, everyday life.

“Well, sure! Bring ‘em on over! We’re never gonna have too much help here, trust me on that one. It’s pretty hard work, apparently, so even if it isn’t full-time, you guys could probably take shifts or something if you like.”

“…Would it be okay if three of us came over, then?”

The woman on the other end of the line laughs out loud.

I wince.

“Well, sure! When can you show up?”

“Well, we need to get some things sorted out tomorrow, so if it’s all right with you, we could make the next day, August 1st.”

“Whoa! Better get your guys’ room ready quick, huh? Thanks a lot though. The faster the better! The way my dad puts it, we’ll be pretty much slammed starting in August, so it’ll be _suuuuper_ appreciated.”

I ask her why she only seems to know about the job she’s offering me through reputation.

“Oh, that? Well, I dunno if Aunt Mikitty told you or anything, but my dad runs this place. I help him out usually, but just when we started to gear up for the season, he went on vacation and palmed the whole place off on me. Which, I dunno, I don’t mind taking over for him sooner or later, but I kinda have my own job myself, you know? And a girl can’t really run this joint alone. _And_ I’m just as clueless on how to keep the lights on as my dad is. _And_ , you know, I’m kind of about to hit the prime of my life soon, you know what I mean? So this is kind of dangerous for me! But, yeah, if my aunt knows you, then you're all invited. Thanks!”

“Oh, uh, no, thank you… But where should we go, exactly?”

“Oh! Yeah, guess I have to give you _that_ little nugget of knowledge sooner or later, huh? Do you have a car, or are you taking the train? Flying, maybe?” 

“F-Flying? No, it’d be the train.”

Like we could ever afford to fly.

“Well, it’s gonna be a pretty long trip. From downtown, you’ll take the Sobu line to the end in Chiba, then transfer to the JR Sobu Main Line to that end station, which is Choshi. From there, there’s something called the Choshi Electric Railway. You’ll get on that and take it to Inuboh, which is one station away from the end. There’s actually a station called Kimigahara just before that, but Inuboh’s actually closer to where we’re at. That’s gonna be about a three-hour trip overall, but-hey-it’ll be like a vacation, right? I can pick you guys up from Inuboh station, so give me a ring once you arrive, okay?”

“Sure thing. Before you hang up, though, can you tell me what this place is called, and…um…what _you’re_ called?”

The woman bursts into laughter again.

“Ahh-hah-hah-hah! Oh, I’m sorry! Jeez, what am I _doing_ , not even giving you my _name_ or anything? Well, my name is Amane Ohguro. I’m Mikitty’s niece, and I run this tiny place little place we like to call Ohguro-ya.”

“Ohguro… Well, great. What time should we be there, two days from now?”

“Oh, uh, anytime’s fine, really.”

“Uhm?”

“Just show up when you can! I’ll pick you up whenever.”

“R-Really…? Um, do I need to bring anything for the job, or…?”

“Some muscle?”

Funny.

“Well, as long as you bring some clothes and a toothbrush and stuff, that’s about all, I think. You can pick up anything you need here, so…”

What is this, a summer trip?

“…Oh! But definitely bring a beach towel, okay? The kind where you can close the corners with Velcro instead of just wrapping it around you. Otherwise you might trip on the sand or fling one of your sandals into the sea or something. You definitely don’t wanna walk barefoot, ‘cause you might cut yourself on a can or pebble or shell or something in the sand.”

“Beach sandals. All right. I’ll find some that fit me.”

“Well, don’t stop at the sandals, you know? You’re gonna be by the beach. Get some goggles and swim trunks, too. And if you wanna light some fireworks, we got a whole shelf full over here! We’re not allowed to have any that shoot into the air or anything, but if you light one of those sudden death sparklers— _man_! The sea breeze makes that thing burn like TNT!”

Does she have any more information that would actually be useful to me?

“Oh! But there _is_ one thing I better warn you about.”

“What’s that?”

This is more like it.

“This place, you know, it’s really nothing fancy or anything. We get customers and all, but they’re pretty chill. It’s not really a party beach, I guess you could say.”

“Sure.”

“We _do_ get pretty busy sometimes, too. I know I said you can swim all you want, but you’re probably gonna have to keep it to the evenings and early mornings. So… Don’t go in expecting to pick up bikini chicks all day, all right? You might get in trouble if you start propositioning girls like that.”

“ _That’s_ what you were leading up to?!”

“Huh? Well, what else would it be? I mean, that kinda thing’s important if you’re a guy, right?”

“No! I mean, um, we _are_ gonna be working there, right?!”

“Oooh, I see! You already got someone special in your life, huh, Maou?”

“No, I don’t!!”

“Okay, well, that’s totally cool, too, if you’re really that uninterested or whatever. It’s just kind of unexpected, you know? The way Aunt Mikitty described you, I thought you were kinda more of a wild man.”

What has the landlord been saying about us?

“Okay, well, anyway, I’ll get there the day after tomorrow as soon as I can!”

“Great! I’ll be expecting you!”

She hangs up.

“What were you guys _talking_ about?”

“I’m not too sure myself.”

“But how’d it go? Do you think you can do it?”

“Ms. Sasaki, I really need to thank you for letting me use your VCR. It looks like I’ve got someplace to go after all. In two days we’re all off to Chiba to work by the beach.”

“Oh, wonderful!”

Riho nods and smiles.

“When you said ‘three people’, did you mean Urushihara, too? Are you sure about that? Can he even go outside or anything? Can he have a normal conversation?”

I can. I just choose not to.

“Mm? What do you mean? Is this Urushihara one of those ADHD cases?”

“Something like that, I guess…but me and our other roommate are gonna cover for him as much as we can.”

“Hmmm…”

Riho nods distractedly.

“Oh, thanks for the pen and paper.”

I hand the paper back.

I glance at the place names you jotted down as you do.

“Now will you promise me you’ll actually open whatever your landlord sends you next time?”

“Oof… I, uh, I’ll try.”

Hopefully she sends us no more cursed photos…I just thought of something.

What?

The tape has been running the whole time, hasn’t it?

Yep.

I turn to the TV with the intent to shut the tape off.

“By the way, did you know that they offer free belly dancing classes to the tourists in Egypt? There’s a tribe here in the desert that devotes itself to music and dance, and they said I was a first class student! I’m going to be in a dance competition here in a few days. Care for a sneak preview? Here we go!”


	8. Chapter 8

So her curses only effect men? Is that it?

You’re still hung up on that?

I was knocked out!

And I’ve already taken your unconscious body away, yet you’ve been complaining about the landlord cursing you the whole time.

Can you at least stop whining long enough for me to have a conversation with my mother?

We’ll just ignore him.

“You’re getting too excited, Mom.”

“Oh, it’s just fine, Chiho! I already knew that this Maou gentleman was a hard worker, but it’s hard to get a gauge on his personality without an opportunity like this.”

Riho clears the tea set from the living room table.

“You knew…? Mom, have you been going to that MgRonald?!”

“What are you talking about? Of course I have.”

“I told you not to do that! This is so embarrassing…”

“I was on my very best behaviour, Chiho. I didn’t introduce myself to anybody behind the counter. You know, though…”

Her eyes rest on the notepad Maou just used.

“He’s a nice person, isn’t he? This Maou.”

“Huh?”

“I suppose I can’t blame you for falling for him like that.”

“Mommmm!!”

“He works hard. He’s perfectly polite around people. For a man, his penmanship is perfectly acceptable—”

I _told_ you spending all that time learning to write was a good idea.

And my answer is the same, when the fuck would I need to write in kanji? I have a computer.

“—He doesn’t look like he stays out all night, and I didn’t smell any cigarette smoke on him. Judging by his cell phone, he must be living awfully frugally, isn’t he? And that man who picked him up… Ashiya? Such a simple, honest man. You don’t see his kind too often these days. Your father certainly put in his time as a poor college student once upon a time. Maybe it’s in the genes, hmm? By my, such dedicated people! What an uncommon site in these modern times. I don’t think you’ll have that much to worry about, do you?

“…Worry?”

“Oh, did you think you could hide it from your own mother? When you heard he’d be working in Chiba, and when you were talking about that Urushihara character… The wrinkles were all over your face!”

“I…I just…”

I begin to squirm in place.

“I mean, yes, Maou and Ashiya work really hard and stuff, but Urushihara’s a lot more selfish and lazy and sleazy and addicted to the Internet, so it really worries me, if they get run ragged trying to cover for him in an unfamiliar place, and what if he acts up so much on the job that he all gets fired, and they have to go back to Sasazuka and stuff…maybe…”

Run out of compliments for me, have you?

“I mean…I wouldn’t like that.”

“Chiho?”

I turn my back to the wall of the house.

“If this job doesn’t turn out okay for them, Maou and his friends might go somewhere really far away… And Yusa, too, and Suzuno…”

I hang my head sullenly downward.

To let you know, if that ever does happen, I promise I’ll fine a way to get Chiho over to Ente Isla somehow. You don’t need to worry about that. However…

“Not to burst your bubble, but if you tell we you want to follow Maou and his friends over there, I don’t think I can say yes to that.”

“…I know.”

“By the way…”

“Huh?”

“I could apply pretty much everything I said about Maou to Ms. Yusa, too.”

Including the ‘fell for them’, bit?

“So young, but she’s always ready with one of those witty comebacks. You don’t see many young people like her these days, either.”

I have no idea where you’re going with this.

“And you’re old enough to make money by yourself. So take the road you have to. And as long as you don’t do anything to embarrass yourself or your family, I’m not going to say anything.”

“Mom…?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Dude! What happened to you? You look even worse than when you left!”

The landlord happened. We were right to seal that tape.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?”

“Ah. You’re back. What on earth happened to give you a fainting spell at Chiho’s house?”

“…I can’t really say, but I guess it was too much for the Devil King to take in.”

“Whoa, it really _was_ a cursed video?!”

“Cursed, my ass. It wasn’t anything that crazy. What kind of guy faints just because of some girl dancing? That’s just rude.”

“D-Dance…”

Be thankful I was the only one to witness it.

“You guys are acting like it’s the end of the world! Chiho and her mom were totally normal, too.”

“Whaaaat?! No waaaaay!!”

“Looshifer, Mommy never lies!”

She gives you an admonishing bop on the back of the head.

I still can’t believe that you decided to start playing with her.

If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.

“Well, look, the day after tomorrow, all of you are taking the train to Chiba, all right? To some beach restaurant run by your landlord’s relative until the end of Obon.”

“Oh? A job with room and board? Well! A dream come true, indeed!”

Alas Ramus sticks her head out from behind Urushihara’s shoulder.

“Mommy go to Chiba, too?”

I grin, shake my head, and pluck Alas Ramus from Urushihara’s shoulders.

“Mommy’s gonna be with _you_ , Alas Ramus.”

“Yehh!”

You been hanging out with little kids?

Thankfully my siblings have some.

I begin rubbing my wrists.

“Whew! Dude, she’s starting to get pretty big. Chiba, though, huh? Hmmm. Well, sounds good to me.”

“I’m glad you thought enough to take care of Alas Ramus tonight, but what do you think you’re getting here? It’s hard, running one of those beachfront joints. It’ll be a nice opportunity to free yourself from the downward spiral of unemployment you’re wallowing in, though.”

“What? Dude, _I’m_ working, too?”

Given you commented earlier, I wouldn’t think that all too surprising.

First, separation between player and character. Second, the working isn’t the only surprise. Emi actually thanked me for something. That never fucking happens.

“Well, that’s what they’re assuming for you, at least. I mean, what, were you expecting to hole up in there and not work at all?”

“No, but, I mean… Seriously?”

I begin playing with a bit of my hair.

“A beach house? In this jungle heat? Who the hell would ever _want_ to go and work in sweatbox like that…?”

Maou, apparently.

“And, dude, they didn’t confer with me at _all_?”

“Nothing constructive would ever stem from asking for your input in this affair. As Emilia noted, this is a golden opportunity. Think of it as a halfway house on your way to becoming a gainful member of society!”

“I don’t wanna! That’s a stupid analogy anyway! B-Besides, I’d just get in the way there! I don’t know how to work or anything! I’m not even supposed to be seen in public anyway, right? Not as long as the cops have Olba over here.”

Oh, right, him.

So you will concede I had a good point?

You’re whining like a two-year-old.

“How long do you intend to dodge your social duty with those idiotic excuses?”

“Considering how much you are obliged to stay undercover, you seem quite with showing your face to the Sasuke Express driver who keeps delivering all that Jungle-com claptrap to your door. Am I wrong?”

“Like, has anything happened in the nearly three months since Olba got caught? You’ve been going to the pubic bath, right? Have you felt like you were in danger at _all_ so far?!”

“B-But, but that’s exactly why I can’t let my guard down right now! Just because something happened today doesn’t mean it won’t tomorrow! I’m just trying to atone for my own crimes in here, you know…”

“Perhaps I would believe that if you lived an ascetic’s life, reflecting upon your sins. But you simply fritter away your time in abject idleness, tugging upon the sleeves of your kin! What right do _you_ have to say such things? I would call it endearing, at least, if you _tried_ to hatch some world-conquest scheme with the Devil King or somesuch! But no!”

“Nn…rrghh…!!”

“And even if you never worked a day of your life, what are you planning to do, anyway? How can you shut yourself inside if there’s no room to shut yourself into? If you try pulling some stunt like what you tried with Olba, I swear you’re gonna regret it.”

You talking about the attempted murder or the muggings? Because the muggings were successes.

“It is your right to intrude upon others and refuse to aid them in any way, yes, but could you ever truly be _proud_ of that? Assuming you even _have_ the utter nerve to leech on the goodwill of a total stranger without singing for your supper!”

“Mommy? Suzu-Sis, don’t pick on Looshifer!”

Why is Alas Ramus getting involved?

She’s noticed that you’re upsetting Urushihara.

Not without good reason.

She doesn’t get that part.

“Hmph. Well, the Devil’s Castle can take care of its own business. Not like we’re obliged to worry about you.”

“Indeed. Nothing more than a wayward goblin cast away from the heavens. I am sure his work ethic and sense of shame must have flown into oblivion with his holy garments!”

“Dude, stop! I’m gonna cry, okay?!”

Is that a threat?

“I’m seriously gonna cry if you keep going with that crap!! You’re as jobless as I am, Bell! Where do _you_ get off?!”

“Bell’s jobless in Japan, yeah, but when she returns to Ente Isla, she’ll be an ordained Church cleric.”

I’m an ordained Church cleric _now_ , it just doesn’t mean anything in Japan.

“She’s got goals to strive for.”

Well that’s true anyway.

“And most importantly, she can cook, clean and do laundry for herself. Maybe she’s unemployed like you, but you know what? The difference is like the sun and the moon.”

“You…! Ngh! Dammit! …Treating me like an idiot!”

Now you’ve done it. Now I’m crying.

Oh no, what a nightmare.

“Looshifer, don’t cry! Boys don’t cry! Pain, go away! Go awaaaay!”

Alas Ramus reaches to wipe the tears off your face.

“Dude, that’s real sweet, but… Ughhh!!”

I bat her hand away before turning my eyes to Emi and Suzuno.

“All _right_! All right, okay?! I’m gonna work! Once I get into it, I’m gonna make Maou look like a slug, with how much I’m gonna work! I’ll make you take back everything you said!!”

I slam the door in your faces.

I look at Suzuno, relieved.

“Do you think that worked?”

“…I guess. Maybe.”

“Mommy? Suzu-Sis? Don’t be mean to Looshifer!”

I turn my eyes to the Devil’s Castle door.

“Becoming unemployed and homeless on the same day would set anybody off. The Devil King and Alciel are one thing, but I’m more worried about Lucifer. He’s the only one out of them to actively harm anyone in Japan.”

So that’s why you were being so helpful.

“But Choshi is a rather a long distance from Sasazuka, no?”

You’re not worried they’re going to try something outside our supervision?

“You’ve never met the landlord face-to-face, right, Bell?”

“Right. We simply exchanged letters.”

“How should I put it…? As long as their landlord’s involved with them somehow, I have a feeling they won’t do anything bad. Or couldn’t, maybe, even if they wanted to. I’m not gonna leave them be, but I don’t think we need to be hot on their trail for the next two weeks, either.”

“What do you mean?”

“As Ente Islans, there are so many things, so many _powers_ , we have, that people on Earth can hardly dream of. And yet…”

Earth has landlords that put curses on their mail.

Give that a rest already!

“…And yet, there are people on Earth with powers that we can’t even imagine.”

I arch my eyebrows in confusion.

“That, and there’s Chiho, too.”

“Chiho?”

“Whether she likes it or not, she’s pretty deeply involved in this. Even if we followed the demons over there, we need to make sure she stays safe. Otherwise, I don’t know if I can leave Sasazuka.”

I cross my arms.

“It’d be great if he had permission form her mother to come along…but that’s probably gonna be tough. It’d be nice if her parents could take a trip out of the country or something for us.”

“Be serious.”

You can’t just pack up a teenager and take her wherever you want to go.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s still too bad I wasn’t able to get that picture.

Yes, yes, I had to thoroughly prostrate myself before to get you to store our stuff. We all saw me do that.

“This may be a divine bit fortune, Your Demonic Highness, but we must prepare thoroughly…lest we allow the golden ticket to fall through our hands!”

I’m pretty sure it’s not gonna, dude.

“I expect, my liege, that four days’ worth of a wardrobe should be enough. We should be fine, as long as we are diligent with our laundry.”

“Yeah, I don’t think they got a uniform or anything, so we better bring stuff we won’t be embarrassed to work in.”

“Ah. Yes. In that case, my liege, we had best divide our wardrobe between business and pleasure. Knee-length shorts should suffice for the job.”

“I could just roll up the legs on my jeans, but… I dunno. Like, when everyone’s usually got the same uniform on the job, it’s kind of weird to think of wearing other stuff.”

“Yes. I can imagine. You recall the four different emblems our demonic forces wore on Ente Isla, my liege, representing the continental army they were aligned with.”

“Huh. Maybe we could just buy a bag of T-shirts at UniClo. That way _we’d_ match, at least.”

“Ah, that reminds me of our days in short-term temp work, my liege. Remember how they’d force us to purchase uniforms from them?”

“Oh, yeah with the company logo and stuff, right? We still got some of those, but I think they’re all long-sleeved.”

“Quite true. Certainly not late-summer outdoor gear.”

Nice to see _you_ two are having fun walking down memory lane.

You _could_ contribute to the conversation, you know.

You banished me to the corner!

That’s because you were being less than useless with your contributions to the household chores.

“Like, everyone sucks at it at first. Why’re you being so mean?”

Because getting stuck on Earth just with you would have been horrible.

“Ashiya…I can’t even tell you how glad I am you’re here.”

I place a hand on Ashiya’s shoulder.

I stare blankly at your hand for a moment, before kneeling before Maou in a panic.

“I…I, I appreciate such a kind, magnanimous compliment, my liege, but what drove you to say _that_ all of a sudden?! …Uh, I mean, I would _never_ bristle at your lofty praise, but…”

I look around the room, flustered.

“U-Urushihara! Go wrap our plates in that stack of pennysavers and put them in a box. You can surely do _that_ , at least.

“I’m not _that_ stupid!”

And this is what happens when I say something! I stand, bring the stuff into my corner, and begin to wrap the kitchen breakables.

“Y’know, though…I don’t wanna encourage Urushihara or anything, but do you really think he’s okay?”

“You mean how I might be wanted and stuff…? I didn’t notice any surveillance cameras or anything when we were on the run, but…”

“Yeah, but you don’t look too different now than you did as a demon. Try to use your head a little when we’re out there, okay?”

“Well, what, dude? I wasn’t thinking that _this_ would happen.”

I turn my back on you.

Rude. But at least it give me time to focus on this damn cape.

“Oh! Your Demonic Highness? I think we had best put some insert repellent inside your cape. It’s thick enough it might get moth-ridden in this humidity.”

“… _I_ wasn’t exactly picturing myself mothballing this cape two years ago, either. No point dwelling the past, y’know?”

I try to stifle a snicker.

I scowl at you as I add to a packet of insect repellent to the box with my cape.

“I mean, did the cops even arrest Olba?”

“I’m pretty sure they did. For weapons charges, at least.”

Well, the GM is kind enough to make sure reality strikes the NPCs as well.

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s been a while, but I saw it talked about on the net. Guess it wasn’t exciting enough to show up on the TV or in the newspapers.”

“Uh, that’s kind of bad news, isn’t it?”

“I would doubt that, my liege. I read the same coverage myself. It described him as a foreign national who entered Japan illegally and was destroying property with a gun. They speculated that he was some kind of secret agent or mafia operative. He was already suspected of armed robbery before that point, as well…”

“Yeah, not like we took _that_ much from people, though. The big sites probably wouldn’t pick it up unless we actually killed someone.”

“Pfft. Good thing we have the criminal _right here_ to set the record straight.”

You’re welcome.

“Where’d you see that, Ashiya?”

“Oh, on our computer. Or Urushihara’s, I should say. He may just be an idle layabout these days, but back when that happened, I was quite ready to turn him over to the authorities.”

“Whoa! Dude! You really didn’t trust me _that_ much? That’s kind of a mean way to put it.”

You tried to kill me _and_ our liege.

“From that day to this one, have I ever said or done anything that indicated I _ever_ trusted you?”

I sneer icily at you.

“But regardless. Ever since then, my liege, there’s been nothing related to the events surrounding Olba.”

“Nothing reported, anyway. Hey, Urushihara. Olba didn’t use up all his holy energy, right?”

“I don’t think so. He definitely went all-out fighting you and Emilia, so I dunno if he has enough force left to open a Gate or anything. But…what? You worried he’ll do something nasty in Japan with it?”

“Well…pretty much, yeah.”

“Hmm… ‘Cause I wouldn’t believe it.”

I shrug.

“Olba doesn’t know what happened to me, and besides, he’s got Emilia to worry about too, right? There’s no way he could break out of jail and try to get revenge on her. Not without some more holy energy.”

And we all know how difficult that is to get around here.

“His only choices are to finger me as his accomplice or use some of his magic to bust out. And it’s not like going back to Ente Isla would help. Bell’s trying to expose the corruption in the Church. No way he can get back into a position where he has any power over the archbishops. Not any longer.”

So what your saying is none of us want to be Olba right now.

Pretty much.

“Yeah, it’s that ‘fingering you’ thing I’m sacred of the most. If people find out I’m harbouring a criminal, that’d make me seriously unhireable.”

“If the long arm of the law ever makes its way to the Devil’s Castle, I will refuse to admit any knowledge of you, you realize. My liege must be protected!”

“Great, thanks! But the cops have already _been_ here, remember? And they didn’t do anything.”

“Oh… Yeah. When Suzuno crushed my bike.”

Besides, how seriously would the cops take Olba fingering me anyway? Since he doesn’t know the name I’m going by in Japan, he’d have to say ‘the fallen angel Lucifer was my accomplice’ and that doesn’t sound especially sane.

“So it’ll be fine, dude! We’re just going to Chiba for a little bit. It’s not like they got my poster up in train stations. You guys are way overthinking this.”

“You’re kind of underthinking it, man… Maybe we should poke around a little when he have some free time, though.”

Because that Olba’s a really juicy set of potential plotlines that the GM is no way giving up.

You’re free to think whatever you want.

“Are you done wrapping those dishes yet, Urushihara?”

“Yeah. I mean, they’re mostly plastic, dude. They’re not gonna break on your that easy.”

“If the coating comes off them, they might become infected with all kinds of horrid bacteria!”

“Ugh. Sorrrrrr-eeeeee. Neverrrr miiiiiiiind!”

I put my hands on my eyes.

The world’s oldest 6-year-old everyone.

“Damn youuu…! Oh, have you contacted Ms, Kisaki yet, Your Demonic Highness?”

Way to quickly shift gears there.

“No, I’m about to. I figured I’d say good-bye in person. The construction guys are gonna start showing up today, but she said she’d be around ’til evening.”

“Very well. In that case, perhaps the sooner, the better, yes? I think our belongings are squared away, by and large. Now we just need to shop for supplies.”

“I could buy the stuff for you on the way back.”

“No need. We have to buy some manner of luggage, after all, and I think I know how large a one we’ll need. Unless you have a preference, I can purchase sandals and such while I’m out as well. That, and I have someone I need to say farewell to myself.”

“Oh, _do_ you?”

I do have a life outside of you, you know. …If just barely.

“Well, cool. Thanks a lot.”

“Yes, my liege. I hope things go well with you and Ms. Kisaki…for the sake of all our tomorrows.”

“Yeah, and our food budget after that, too.”

You know, I really have to wonder sometimes just what the fuck the two of you are doing.


	11. Chapter 11

There is already scaffolding set up in front of the MgRonald and an anti-dust tarp is covering the exterior.

“Maou! Are feeling okay?!”

“Yeah. Thanks again for last night. It was kinda…well. Yeah. It’s fine. Fine like wine.”

I’m really trying not to think about it.

“Wh-What’s up, Chi?”

I shake my head before accompanying you inside.

I find Ms. Kisaki and explain to her that I found a job at a beachside cabana in Choshi, curtesy of my landlord.

“Oh, you found somewhere good, huh? So you’re coming back, right?”

“Huh?”

“Well you aren’t gonna commute from Sasazuka to Choshi every day, are you? I didn’t know if you had a place up there, or you were planning to move or something.”

She studies the shift request form Chiho gave her.

“You’re free to work wherever you want to, of course. But I’ve raised you to the point where your practically my right-hand man around here. It’d be a shame to let you go.”

“I’ll be staying up there for just a little bit. I’m definitely gonna be back.”

“Perfect. I haven’t forgotten how you talked about becoming a successful permanent employee here someday. Your performance up to now tells me you definitely weren’t lying. That much I can see.”

“I kinda messed _this_ up, though…”

“Aw, come on. You’ve been a model employee here from the start. Seeing you make these kinds of mistakes reminds me that you’re human, you know?”

Except that I’m actually _not_.

“It’s cute. Make as many as you want, I say, as long as you can make up for them. Because the experience will help you down the line. Trust me. Besides, this is what you get for ignoring an important notice and possibly affecting our business. You better work harder than ever once we’re back open, okay?”

She pats you on the shoulder.

“And I know you’re off for two weeks, Chi, but try not to kill yourself once you’re back, okay? I know you like working with Maa, but you should spend your summer on something besides work a little. While you’re still young, if you follow me.”

“Ms. Kisaki!!”

“By the way, Chi, I saw that you didn’t ask to be transferred or anything. Don’t tell me you’re gonna run off to Choshi on me, huh? ‘Cause Maa’s going there, if you didn’t know.”

“Uh, you, I, um, that.”

Why is Ms. Kisaki making it sound like she thinks we’re planning to elope?

“Well…I’ve always wanted to go there…not because of Maou or anything…”

“Oh?”

“Have either of you heard of the Choshi Electric Railway line?”

“Choshi Electric… Oh, isn’t it that local line that was about to go out of business, but one of the workers sold a bunch of sesame crackers or something keep it running?”

“That one, that one. I read a news article about how a high school girl in Choshi, the same age as me, was involved in developing the sweets they sold. It was like, wow, here’s this girl my age trying to help out the rail company and her hometown, so I thought I’d like to see what that’s like sometime.”

That’s awfully serious for a 16-year-old.

“You always were serious-minded like that, weren’t you?”

“Huh?”

She really didn’t find anything off with that? Even though she just implied I wanted to elope with Maou?

“Oh, nothing. I’m just impressed at that intellectual curiosity of yours, is all. Just make sure you get your parents permission first, all right? It’s a pretty long field trip.”

“Right. Certainly.”

If you’re behind the idea, they’re not exactly likely to say no, are they?


	12. Chapter 12

As you stand outside the MgRonald, Sariel runs up to you, carrying today’s rose delivery for Ms. Kisaki.

“Oh, Sariel…”

Sariel stops at your voice and lunges towards the two of you.

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!”

Sariel grabs Maou forcibly by the collar, the bouquet of roses he’s carrying getting shoved into his face.

“Gahh!!”

“What is the meaning of this what sort of evil scheme do you have afoot why is the restaurant of my etherial goddess of shutting down _spit it out_ you conniving monster and tell me where you hid my goddess or else I will _incinerate_ you with the sheer pathos streaming every pore of my body!!”

Breathe, man.

“Ow-ow-ow! Get those roses off! The thorns…!”

“Have you forgotten the noble act of selflessness I committed when I refused to cooperate with Gabriel you putrid demon and if you were and if you were shutting this down why didn’t anyone say anything to me if only I knew I could have pooled my courage and my finances together to make the most momentous confession of my entire liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!!!”

I’d pay real money to see whatever he was planning to do.

“S-Sariel, wait a second! What do you mean cooperate with Gabriel?!”

I put a hand on one of Sariel’s arms.

“Oh? Pfft! I never refuse the invitation of a beautiful woman. How would you like to join me inside Sentucky to enjoy our brand-new Tandoori Chicken Twister over some iced tea?”

Sariel grabs one of your hands and kneels down do kiss it.

“I’ll tell on you to Ms. Kisaki.”

“Mhh… I, I hope you wouldn’t do anything so drastic… But is my goddess still inside?!”

“If you want to know, then tell me. What did you mean when you said you refused to cooperate with Gabriel?”

“Ermm, that was, I…”

“You’ve gotten a lot stronger, Chi…”

What do you mean by that?

She’s manipulating Sariel like a pro.

“Tell me that, and I’ll tell you about MgRonald. But if you don’t, I’m gonna call Ms. Kisaki and tell her Mr. Sarue tried to assault me.”

17 on Persuasion.

“Well, Gabriel paid a visit to Sentucky the other day. He wanted me to help him retrieve Emilia’s holy sword and the Yesod fragment. se we spoke for a while.”

“And you’re _good_ with that?”

“The reason I came down in the first place to fetch Emilia’s sword is because Gabriel failed at the job. But I didn’t know Yesod was broken into so many tiny fragments, or that one of them took the shape of that young child.”

Yeah, his reaction to her last campaign made that pretty clear.

“And I didn’t care, either. My goddess is all that occupies my mind these days. What does the sword have to do with me? He hasn’t been back since.”

You’d think an archangel would care about the affairs of heaven a bit more.

Well, I mean, look at who used to _lead_ the archangels.

Oi.

_Really?_

“Hang on a sec. ‘That many tiny fragments’? So you knew Yesod was broken up, at least?”

“…enhh.”

“You knew that, didn’t you?”

15.

“…Yes, I did.”

He hangs his head.

“I was given duty of retrieving Emilia’s holy sword because it was one of the fragments we absolutely knew the location of. I guess Gabriel didn’t get his hands on the sword either, did he? That’s why he approached me and asked for my help with the Yesod fragment. I told him, ‘No I’m busy’. You guys owe me one now, don’t you? I saved you from having another heavenly menace in your way.”

I glare at Sariel.

“Wh-Why are you looking at me like that, Chiho Sasaki? I have given you the full and honest truth.”

“Oh. Well, great, then.”

“Sariel. how are you so sure you ‘absolutely knew’ the location of—”

“Jeez, guys, you’re still out here talking to each…other…?”

That was too good to last, I guess.

“…What are you doing to my crewmember, Mitsuki Sarue?”

“N-No, I, this was a kind of _negotiation_ , you see. I was forced into this in a feeble attempt to determine my goddess’s location…”

“I’ve been willing to put up with you as long as you’re a paying customer. But someone rotten enough to lay his hands willy-nilly on an underage coworker is no customer of mine! From now on, you’re banned from the property until further notice!”

“Rrgghh?!?!”

Killing him would have been kinder.

“Get on going, you two. Maa, you were with Chi the whole time! Why didn’t you say something about him?”

“Oh, um, sorry. L-Let’s go, Chi.”

“Go? Oh. Sure, um… Okay. Thanks again, Ms Kisaki.”

We head off towards Koshu-Kaido road.

“I, I think we were meaner to Sariel then we should’ve been…”

“Hey, think of it as payback for having Suzuno kidnap you, huh? He kinda had it coming. I’m amazed Ms. Kisaki would even deal with that hard sell until now.”


	13. Chapter 13

“But you know, Maou…”

“Yeah. I know. …Well it doesn’t really matter. If they weren’t after me, then it’s Emi’s problem, not mine.”

“Don't you care what happens to Alas Ramus? I mean, Yusa’s sword is pretty much Alas Ramus herself now isn’t it?”

“It…But I can’t fight at all in Japan anymore. Emi’s a ton stronger than me, so why do I even have to do anything…?”

“That’s not the problem. What kind of dad doesn’t try to protect his little girl? You’re gonna make her cry, you know.”

“Jeez, Chiho, whose side are you on?”

“I just want everyone I like to play nice with each other. I kinda want us to be together. For the long term.”

“…What? Is there something up?”

“Mmm, I guess I can talk about it if you want…but are you ready to listen? ‘Cause it’s kind of heavy.”

“Huh? Uh, sure.”

“Well, you told me a bit ago that you believed in me, right? That you relied on me and stuff. But…I can’t keep this going as it is right now.”

“K-Keep what going?”

“I mean, I can’t fight the way Yusa and Suzuno can, and it’s not like I’ve known you forever the way Ashiya has. I just happened to be near you, and then I found out the truth. And even if I get all worried about Urushihara being all lazy and screwing it up for you, it’s not like we could all go to Chiba together.”

Huh. An underleveled character who’s aware she’s underleveled. That’s the first time I’ve seen that in the game.

“So I want to study more, and learn about the world around me. And when I’m all grown up, I want to be able to help you when you need it. You said you relied on me, so I want to answer that, you know?”

“…Yeah.”

How much have you been thinking about your character’s place in the party?

A lot, obviously. I kinda miss actually being able to _do_ things.

“And I haven’t gotten an answer from you yet, either. But if I’m gonna get one, I want it to be a _good_ one. So I really want to try harder from here on in. That way, someday…”

I cross my arms and let out a foreboding laugh.

“I can become a Great Demon General in your reformed army and duel against Yusa for the right to have you!”

“Bfft!”

You planning on making Chiho the new party necromancer or something?

Nah, she’s the _way_ wrong class for that.

“Wh-What part of our conversation made you my Great Demon General!?!”

“Ashiya promised he’d recommend me a while ago. I said no at the time, but if _that’s_ how it is, maybe I should apply after all, huh?”

Wonder how the other demons would react to her?

She’d have to prove her worth in battle. Otherwise she would never be accepted.

“Which, maybe that’s just a joke and everything, but if I’m going to win against Yusa, I need to be more grown up. I need some weapons to fight her that she can’t use against me. I want to go to college, broaden my horizons, and become the sort of woman you can rely on. Here, _and_ on Ente Isla.”

“College, huh…? But…Chi, you’ve been a huge help to all of us already, you know?”

“Maybe ‘Maou’ relies on me. But ‘Devil King Satan’? All I do with _him_ is sit around and wait for him to save my life.”

Hey, I didn’t have save you last campaign.

I missed the final battle last campaign.

“I want to be someone you can put your trust in with anything. Anytime. Whenever.”

“I…”

“Oh, it’s Ashiya!”

I hear Chiho’s voice and approach the two of you with a wave, dragging my suitcase behind me.

“Good afternoon to you, my liege. I see Ms. Sasaki is joining you?”

“…Yeah.”

My eyes are on the suitcase behind you.

“We ran into each other at MgRonald. Are you taking that to Choshi? That’s a pretty nice-looking bag.”

“Yes. We’ll need to bring along what we need over there, so I had some trouble deciding on which to choose… We aren’t allowed to leave anything in the apartment, so we need space to bring our bank records and other valuable documents. And there is no telling what the security situation might be like, so I thought something sturdy and lockable would best for us.”

“Oh. Yeah, that might be a good idea.”

That can’t have come cheap.

It didn’t. And it hurt me.

“Did you take the train someplace to buy it?”

“Yes, Your Demonic Highness. There was more of a selection downtown, and considering our long journey tomorrow, I decided to take the train instead of walking to conserve my energy. That, and I wanted to use the public phone in the station.”

Heat must’ve really gotten to you, huh? Normally you’d walk that.

“That really is a fancy bag you got, huh?”

“The time may come, my liege, when we must travel overseas in order to restore your demonic powers. I considered it a smart investment for that day.”

“Ooooh! So you can conquer the world, right?”

You probably shouldn’t sound as enthusiastic about that as you do.

“Precisely, Ms. Sasaki. Oh, and by the way, we will be sure to buy a souvenir or two for you over there. The least we can do, after all, to repay you. Choshi, I hear, is one of the most well-known fishing harbours in Japan.”

“Oh…well, thank you. …Speaking of conquering the world, though, have Yusa or Suzuno discussed anything about travelling to Choshi with you?”

“Come to think of it, they haven’t, really. I figured she thought you were trying to run from her, too. I was expecting this epic rant about how she’ll chase you the ends of the earth and so on, but nothing.”

It would take a long time for me a write up that rant so it would be suitably heroic.

“Yeah, she probably thinks we’ll mind our Ps and Qs as long as we’re with someone who knows our landlord. She’s met her before, so. But Urushihara told me the two girls pushed him into a corner and made him cry about what a lazy bum he is last night, too. It’s weird, how cooperative they’ve been with us finding work. It’s like they _want_ it.”

And quite frankly I don’t trust it.

“You’re…right, huh? I was just thinking that Yusa’s been really kind to you lately, too…”

Wait I have an idea. I take out my phone, nod to Maou and Ashiya and call home.

“Hi, Chiho. What’s up?”

“Mom…?”

“Hmm?”

“I wanna go see the Choshi Electric Railway. Is it okay if I take a day trip out there with Yusa and Suzuno?”


	14. Chapter 14

“You going somewhere too, Chi? Guess we’re sharing a train to Shinjuku, huh?”

“Well, a little longer than that, actually.”

“Oh, good morning, Chiho. Hey, who’re those three guys behind you?”

Don’t make it sound like you weren’t waiting to ambush us.

“Goodness, Chiho, I thought we would be waiting until the end of time! You ran into the Devil King and his minions, I see. Quite the coincidence, hmm?”

Coincidence, my ass.

“Daddy! Chi-Sis!”

“So anyway, we won’t be on the train just until Shinjuku. It’s actually gonna be Choshi. It’s okay, though. I’ve got my mom’s permission and everything.”

Your mom is a character controlled by the GM. As long as your excuse for coming was halfway reasonable, she was going to go with it.

That was the idea.

“You guys aren’t getting the wrong idea or anything, right?”

I sneer at the assembled demons.

“She might be going to Choshi, but not because she’s following you guys. She’s just coming along with us, is all.”

“…Oh, joy.”

Coming along with you to follow us, you mean.

“Like, what’re you freaks doing for work, anyway? You’re planning to stay in Choshi for two whole weeks?”

I smile breezily.

“I took some time off. I needed some to help Suzuno move, anyway. But what do you mean ‘two weeks’? We’re just three free-roaming girls, checking out some of Japan’s quaintest and most historic rail lines. What makes you think we’re gonna stick around for _that_ long? You aren’t keeping anything _secret_ from us, are you?”

Why would I tell you if I was?

“Hey, Daddy, guess what! Guess what! We’re gonna go to the beach!”


	15. Chapter 15

“Wow! Look at that train! It’s so cute!”

If you say so, I really don’t see it.

“Dude, is that really a train?”

I roll my eyes at Urushihara.

“Well! I suppose people like you wouldn’t sense the elegant nostalgia exuded by this car, hmm?”

“…You’ve been here for as long as we have, you prick.”

“Hmm. This is the Choshi Electric Railway De-Ha 1001 series. A native to this rail line since 1950. Although, according to the literature I read first, these types of trains ran all over Japan back then.”

Finally the patently out-of-date research you did comes on handy for something.

“But where do we purchase tickets?”

“Hmm. I suppose we buy them on the train, or perhaps from someone on the platform. That gentleman, perhaps? He has a hole punch in his hand.”

“Whoa. They do it all by hand?”

“What are you so agog about? Just a few decades ago, every turnstile from Shinjuku to Ikebukuro to Shinagawa was manned by ticket-takers.”

It’s not like I was in Japan back then, though? Nor did I do the same sort of research you did.

“But why do they go through all that trouble? Like, there’s a commuter card reader right there.”

“Don’t you see? That’s the whole point. People _like_ this whole process.”

“Seriously?”

I take Alas Ramus to the station agent.

“One adult and one child for Inuboh. Oh, but I think she wants a physical ticket, too…”

The agent punches Alas Ramus’ ticket and gives it back to her. Alas Ramus clutches it in her hands, beaming with joy.

“Well, thank you very much, little lady!”

“You see how it works? One would never expect that level of service with hose cold, impersonal automatic turnstiles!”

“…No, I guess not.”

I copy Emi’s procedure and buy our tickets. …Are you just going to stay there?

I’m losing my battle against the heat over here, thanks.

“You know, though… I really didn’t think _you’d_ join us.”

“How many times must I say it? We are hardly in pursuit of you. We merely happened to choose the same destination for our summer sabbatical.”

That is beyond bald-faced.


	16. Chapter 16

“I mean, I _guess_ Chiho really does have an interest in this rail line, so that’s fine and all, but why do you stalkers have to hound me every day of my life? You’re just here to tail us under the pretext of joining Chiho!”

“Think of it what you may. There is no telling what dastardly deed you may try while away from us. I hope, for your sake, you will exercise sound judgement in your destination, just as in Sasazuka. Remember—our eyes hang from every wall, our ears from every ceiling!” 

When haven’t I exercised sound judgement?

“Look, you’ve known me in Japan long enough, right? I’m like a walking, talking personification of kindness and sincerity here!”

“A Devil King is a Devil King.”

Even if he never acts like it.

“You don’t feel stupid at all? Asking the Devil King to exercise ‘sound judgement’ out on the beach? What go you think I’ll push you in or something?”

Evil is petty.

“Hmph. Well. As I believe I have mentioned before, we simply happen to share a destination today. So go ahead. Run off to your new workplace. Pay us no mind.”

You just admitted that you’re going to be watching everything I do!

“All right, _seriously_ …”

“Your Demonic Highness, I’ve purchased a ticket for you.”

I step in, paper slips in hand.

“…Doesn’t look much like a to me.”

“Hello there, young man. This your first time in Choshi?”

The voice comes from behind you.

“Eep!”

The voice is coming from an elderly woman in a broad sun hat, carrying a shopping bag.

“Quite the old little train, isn’t it? I bet _that_ was a surprise to you. Certainly not the sort the sort of thing you young folks probably want to be seen in, hmmmmmm?”

“Oh, no, I, um…”

Who is this woman?

“But, you know, _this_ paint job is the most popular one around here. This line’s picked up all kinds of rail cars from this place and that, so you’d be amazed how many different cars you’ll see. Ohhhh, yes! But this black-and-red little bugger’s the most popular of all. Like going down memory _lane_ , they all say!”

“Memory…lane?”

Seriously, who is she and why is she talking to us?

“Of course, _we_ ride it every day so it’s nothing special to us, but you don’t see train cars this old being driven around anymore, hmmmmm? Why, this De-Ha 1001 car here’s been running to and fro ever since they built it in 1950! The entire line was in danger of closing, you know. Several times, in fact! But more and more young folks like you showed up, and the children that live here worked so hard on everything, that a lot of people really like are little train line nowadays. So thank you!”

Why are you not answering me?!

“So are you here to see the sights? You going to Inuboh?”

“Um, yes, ma’am. Kind of sightseeing…ish.”

“Oooh! Well, good. Wait’ll you see the sun rise above the horizon for the first time. Why, I bet you’ll flip your lid, son! Been watching it everyday for years, I have. But even now, it just cleanses my heart. Get as old as I am, and _you’ll_ start waking up that early, too. Oh, yes!”

“Y…es?”

I’m 90% certain that I’m older than her.

“Oh! And if you’re going to Inuboh, I _assume_ you’ll want to try some of our nure-senbei. The nure-senbei, I said. Try those. They’re scrumptious!”

Are you ever going to indicate what the point of this woman is?


	17. Chapter 17

The woman excuses herself at Nishi-Ashikajima station.

“We didn’t think to ask her name.”

“Ah, well. Maybe it’s better this way. To her, we’re just another echo from the modern era. Someone she can touch, but never really embrace herself.”

“…What’re talking about? Did you finally get heat stroke?”

What if she turns out to be important?

“Yeah, well, I was just thinking a little about… You know. World conquest, and so on.”

“Oh, _really_? Ready to give it up and live out your life in Japan yet?”

The train shuffles through several more stations before arriving at Inuboh.

I lead the group out of the train.

You’re greeted by a station done up in white marble.

I wipe some sweat from my brow.

“Certainly a fancy-looking station, isn’t it?”

We head into the station building.

The building interior is lined in brown tile. Off to the right, so can see you can a woman in a shop grilling nure-senbei by hand.

“Oh, hey, are those the nure-senbei that lady told up about?”

I descend into the shop.

“That’s it! The saviour of the Choshi Electric Railway!”

“Mommy, what’s that?”

“They’re called senbei. Sen-bei. You like them, don’t you, Alas Ramus?”

“Oh! Senbeeeiii!”

Alas Ramus begins to toddle towards Maou and Chiho.

“Hey! Wait! You’re going to trip and fall!”

“Daddy! Chi-Sis! Senbei! I want senbei!”

“Hmm? Oh, you having Mommy buy some senbei for you, Alas Ramus? Kind of young for _that_ , isn’t she, dumbass?”

“They have soft vegetable senbei for babies. She can chew on her own, she’ll be fine with that.”

“Well, the nure-senbei are moist enough, she could probably handle those, too. Oh, but I wouldn’t want to ruin your lunch. Would you like to go halfsies with your big sis, maybe?”

I crouch down as I ask.

Alas Ramus raises both hands into the air.

“Halfsies!”

“Well, you heard her…Oh, don’t worry, Chi. Emi’ll pay for it.”

“Aren’t you supposed to say, ‘I’ll pay for it’?”

“Yeah. You.”

I make a face at you.

What for?

You’re buying Alas Ramus’ favour with _my_ money.

“…Your Demonic Highness! We need to contact our ride.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, sorry.”

I nod awkwardly as I take out my cellphone and walk outside into the forecourt.

“All right. Can we talk a second, Chiho?”

I call Chiho over and pull her to one side of the building.

“I was really surprised yesterday, you know. You _did_ get your mom’s permission, right? Because if so, wow.”

There was no way she was going to say no. The GM likes keeping us together as much as possible.

“…Sorry I called you out of the blue like that.”

“I was figuring I’d make sure you were totally safe first before I staked out the Devil King. So _this_ is kind of a godsend for me. And _also_ …”

I grin as I turn towards Suzuno.

“Chiho. I have a message from your mother.”

“Um?”

I remove a sheet of paper from my carrying bag.

“According to this, as long as we report to the inn your mother specified and one of us telephones her on regular occasions, you have been granted permission for a two-night stay.”

Brace yourselves people, plot is happening in the next two days.

“Huh? Um? _Huh_?”

I almost drop the nure-senbei I’m sharing with Alas Ramus.

“Now we all get a chance to see whether they’re actually doing any work or not. No repercussions!”

“Wh-Why…?”

The GM plays your mom, right?

“Well, if I’m traveling with you, your mom needed someone to contact in an emergency, you know? So I gave her my phone number, and then she called me up later on. So basically, to sum up, Chiho, I think your mother’s given her full support. And in exchange for leaving your father all by himself, she wants you to pick up some of the simmered tsukudani fish they make out of Pacific saury around here. We’ll go find some of that together, all right?”

“…Boy, this… My mom is just…”

I hang my head downward.

“But what’s all this for, anyway? I mean, why’d you make such a bold move in the first place? It’s not just because you’re worried Lucifer’s going to get them all fired, is it? ‘Cause if so, you would’ve volunteered to go the moment they played that video.”

I sniffle.

“…Sariel told me something the other day. He said Gabriel hasn’t given up on Alas Ramus. And I know we beat him away once, but…”

Well, we beat him away, sort of. I think it was more the GM needed to rethink the plot.

“Maou and you and Alas Ramus keep running into all of these dire situations, but you managed to work your way out of them…because you weren’t alone. Right? I’m not asking you to forgive Maou for everything he did in Ente Isla. Nothing like that. But if things get really dangerous again, I thought having both of you nearby would be a lot safer. But…I dunno, it just kind of seemed like you were really happy to see Maou run off, Yusa, so…”

“Ohh…”

“I mean, the fact that Maou, and you, and Suzuno, and Ashiya, and Urushihara… The fact that you’re all in Sasazuka, right nearby me… It’s all just a bunch of little coincidences.

No kidding.

“It’s a delicate balance. And if we ever tipped it, you’d all go away, and that really scared me once I realized it. I know that’s really selfish, but that’s how I feel. So I thought I could try to keep things balanced on my side… I know you all might have to return to Ente Isla for good someday. But if you want to do that, then… I don’t know. I want you to work together for it. Just, when you need to. That’d be just fine. I don’t know if Maou himself’s realized all of this. But Sariel said something else, too. He said that he knew all along where your holy sword was, Yusa. All your attackers must have known exactly where you were before they came over here. So I thought that…that of Gabriel struck again while Maou was off in Choshi…”

You spent a lot of time thinking about this, didn’t you?

Thinking is about all I can do at this point.

“…You are a wise young woman, Chiho. The road may have proven twisty and convoluted indeed, but Emilia’s ultimate goal is to settle things, as you say, with the Devil King. And in this world, if either Emilia or the Devil King is missing, nothing will ever be settled. We must never allow ourselves to mischoose the foe we must truly face up to, if we want to achieve our supreme objectives. …Is that what you’re telling us, Chiho?”

Sure.

“We’ve all gotten along so far because I was so selfish. Because I didn’t know anything about Ente Isla. …But now know we have Alas Ramus. Alas Ramus, who loves all of us so, so much. I don’t want anything to happen that would make her sad.”

“This senbei’s yummy!”

Nice to see someone’s oblivious to the heavy stuff being discussed around her.

“Chiho?”

I gently hug her.

“Yes…Agh!”

“No wonder your mother trusts you so much. You were born into such a peaceful country, too. Where’d all that resolve in you ever come from?”

I pat her back.

“All right. I’ll sign on to your idea. This child’s just as important to me, too.”

I release to Chiho and place a hand on Alas Ramus.

“But one thing I want to make clear: I have _zero_ intention of making friends with the Devil King, or being together with him, or getting — _pah!_ — _close_ with him. If things get _really_ bad—like, if there’s _noooooooooooooooooothing_ I can do alone and I’m absolutely positive I need some help—I promise I’ll ask for it. No, I _swear_ I’ll take up all the help I can. _Consume_ it, right down to the core. And once I’m done with it, I’ll toss it right into the compost pile.” 

I bow my head in appreciation.

"I apologize for the trouble. Thanks a lot.”

“Anyway, let’s just keep an eye on ‘em while we kick back in Choshi, all right?”

“Indeed, We have just completed a long journey. Traveling this far only to surveil the demons as they live their impoverished, pointless lives would be a wasted opportunity.”


	18. Chapter 18

I come back inside and notice Ashiya and Urushihara.

“Oh! Hey, what’s that you’re eating there?”

“Nure-senbei ice cream. It’s pretty good.”

“I apologize, my liege. I was so taken by curiosity over what it could possibly taste like, I couldn’t help myself… Would you care for some?”

“Well _yeah_ , of course I’d care for some!”

I fish some coins out of my pocket.

“So I can’t protect myself unless I accept the help of a demon who can’t resist that tacky souvenir ice cream? That’s…kind of hard to swallow.”

It’s a sad reality, isn’t it?

“Oh, but that nure-senbei ice cream is supposed to be really good! The new, local treat for the summer, I read.”

“Chiho, Chiho, Chiho. The taste is not the issue.”

“So…what’s that chick like, anyway? Ohguro, right?”

“Could you try not to bring that up? I’m trying to keep that out of my mind for as long as possible.”

“What, dude? I’m scared! She’s the niece of the lady from That Photo!”

“B-But she sounded kind of young over the phone!”

“There is no need to fret over it. We are committed for the long term. We must do everything possible to face our fates…no matter what they may be.”

“Yeah, but how? We haven’t even seen her place yet!”

Maou’s phone begins to ring.

“…Oh, hey.”

That was disappointing. I was expecting more screaming.

“Hello?”

“Oh, hey, Maou. I’m in front of the station right now. The white van!”

It’s not too late to get back on the train.

No, we’re doing this. We walk out into the forecourt.

We follow behind you.

You see a long-bodied commercial van idling. The driver notices you, undoes their seatbelt and gets out. Her long black hair is tied in the back and she is wearing a black T-shirt, worn green apron, heavily chafed jeans and a pair of sandels. Her proportions could easily give Kisaki a run for her money. She’s not wearing makeup, but her eyes tell the story of a woman with boundless willpower.

“You Maou?”

“Um, yes. Yes, I am. You’re Ms. Ohguro?”

“Sure am! Thanks for making it all the way out here. Welcome to Inuboh! …Bet you’re thinkin’ we don’t look too much alike, huh?”

“Um…”

Do I nod, or shake my head?

“Ha-ha-hah! Sorry, sorry. I guess you’d never really know anyway!”

“Um…yeah…”

Let’s go with that.

“Aunt Mikitty and I look pretty alike once she takes off her makeup. If you saw some of her photos from when she was more my age, she’s practically a dead-ringer.”

Time is _such_ a cruel mistress.

“But anyhow, I’m Amane Ohugro, more or less the girl who runs the Ohguro-ya. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, sure, um, my name’s Sadao Maou.”

I stand straight, following close after Maou.

“And I am Shiro Ashiya. Thank you again for your generous offer.”

“…Hanzo Urushihara.”

“Ashiya and Urushihara…and…”

Her eyes focus on the women behind you.

“Sure are a lot more of you than what I heard!”

“No, that, um, it’s just us three guys… The rest of them…uh, they’re just kind of following along by themselves. Yo! How long you girls planning to shadow us, anyway?!”

“My name’s Chiho Sasaki! I work together with Maou back home, so I thought we’d tour around and check out the place he’s staying at over here.

I bow politely. You’re welcome.

For?

Giving an explanation for my presence. Since you seemed to be having trouble coming up with one.

“Uh, Chiho? Did you hear my question or anything?!”

How long do you plan on following me?

We approach, paying you no mind.

“I am called Suzuno Kamazuki. He is my…neighbour, one could say.”

“Emi Yusa. And this little girl is Alas Ramus.”

“Wow! You sure brought a variety pack along with you, huh? Who’re the lucky parents?”

I point straight at Maou.

I point towards Emi.

As do I.

I stare into space, wishing I was somewhere else.

“Hey!!”

“Hey!!”

You sure you two don’t plan these things?

“Well, I can’t blame you for having all these hangers-on. It’s what you get for working in paradise, huh? Tell you what, how would you all like to check out my place before we open it up? You can go out on the beach and swim if you like, long as you stay within eyeshot of me. I could tell you what to check out around Choshi, too.”

Amane turns her eyes towards Emi.

“… _And_ , I’m sure you’d like to see where your husband’s working, right? Boy, Maou, you could’ve told me over the phone that you had a pretty little thing like that! I thought you were coming alone!”

“N-No! No, it’s not…like that…!”

Amane pays you no notice.

“All right, well, how ‘bout you guys hop in the van? No point baking out here. And you too, ladies. Oh, lemme go set up the child seat first, okay?”

Good thing she had one of those.

She takes the child seat out of the rear storage space and straps it to the front passenger seat.

We exchange glances with each other and pile into the van.

“Great! I’ll try to be careful with the kid ridin’ shotgun, okay?”

She cranks the starter motor and the engine creakily powers to life. As you pull away from Inuboh station you first see a gaggle of signs advertising nearby hotels and resorts. After this the view opens up to reveal the Pacific Ocean, the bluest you’ve ever seen it.

“Wowww!”

“I’ve never seen the sea over here… It’s so blue.”

“Such a graceful blue, is it not? We never saw anything of the sort in our homeland.”

“Mommy! Blue! All blue! All Kehsed!”

How strange that must sound to Aname.

“This is Kimigahama Coast. If you look back to the right a little, you’ll see cape, right? That’s the Inuboh-saki Lighthouse.”

On the cape Amane pointed out is an impressive chalk-coloured lighthouse. On the wide beach that forms the coast you can see building.

“What’s that in front of the cape…?”

“Oh, you spotted it? That’s Ohguro-ya, right there.”

Amane turns off the road and into an open clearing. This appears to serve as the beach parking lot.

I peer ahead from my seat.

You notice that this lot has only a few cars in it.

“Hmm. There aren’t as many people as I pictured.”

Amane shuts off the engine, removing her seatbelt as she does.

“Yeah, that’s because the beach doesn’t ope ’til tomorrow. Right now, there ain’t gonna be much besides a few surfers.”

I put a hand on my forehead and survey the beach from the car window.

“Tomorrow…?”

You spot something bobbing in and out of sight between the waves.

“Oh, I see them. Offshore a little ways…”

“Ms. Sasaki? What’s up?”

“…Oh, nothing.”

Didn’t sound like nothing.

“This beach is pretty popular with joggers and people coming over to see the lighthouse or the sunrise. We still get a pretty decent stream of folks even before the beach opens up.”

You begin to notice a few more people on the beach.

“Anyway, we better get your bags inside. Lemme show you the guest quarters first.”


	19. Chapter 19

“There’s pretty much nothin’ in here except some futons, but hopefully that’ll be enough for you after you’re done workin’.”

Amane opens the door as she speaks, revealing a 150 square foot room, with a closet and kitchen space similar to the ones found in the Devil’s Castle. There’s sunlight pouring in from the large window, but the room remains cool thanks to an old AC unit.

“…This is nicer’n our place, isn’t it?”

My eyes are fixed on the air conditioner.

“Dude, I wanna hole up in here forever.”

“The humidity on the beach tends to make the tatami mats on the floor go all warped and uneven, but hopefully you won’t mind that too much.”

Fuck that, we have AC.

“It’s probably freezing in here come wintertime, though.”

Spoilsport.

“Well, I’m glad you all like it! I usually head back to my own place once we close, so don’t forget to lock up at night, okay? Right. Well, I wish I could let you relax, but once you get your stuff all set up, you all mind coming out front for me? I got a job for you.”

I wince.

You really didn’t think we would let you off the hook once we got here, did you?

“I’d be more than happy to put your stuff away, guys. You can go ahead and start work!”

I wrestle the travelling bag from Ashiya’s hands.

I nod my thanks and grab one of Urushihara’s arms.

I grab the other.

And together we pull him up and begin dragging him towards the storefront.

“Wh-Whoa! Dude! I didn’t even _say_ anything yet!”

You thought it.

Suzuno, Alas Ramus and I follow meekly behind.

The Ohguro-ya is a one-story wooden house on the beach, with a decent-sized restaurant and store space.

How big is ‘decent-sized’?

Take Mr. Hirose’s bike shop, remove the bikes and double the interior space.

Anything else notable about it?

It’s covered in dust.

“…Huh?”

Details, please.

There’s patio-like space jutting out towards the beach. It contains a weather-beaten table and a set of benches covered in splinters. One wall is lined by a set of narrow doors, likely shower stalls—

Likely?

—judging by the spigots you can see inside. A rusted sign nearby reads “10 minutes 100 yen”.

What about the inside?

There’s a flush toilet in the bathroom.

Well, that’s some good news, at least.

The cushioning on the backless stools in the Ohguro-ya is torn to the point it’s revealing the wood underneath. There’s a rusted set of brass pipes that appear to have been beer pipes, once. Thankfully, the iron griddle is not nearly as rusted. The beach balls and inner tubes hanging on the walls display the images on anime characters that would be big news, if this was the 1970s.

How has this place not been shut down already?

“Grooooossss!”

“Um… Ms. Ohguro?”

She flashes a thumbs up at you.

That…doesn’t answer my question.

“Jeez, Ashiya, I’m not running a funeral home! Call me Ama-necchi! That’s what everyone else does!”

“…Amane. When did you say the beach opens to the public?”

“Tomorrow!!”

She sounds way too enthusiastic.

“So, uh, you know, I’m kinda in panic mode here!!”

Doesn’t sound like it.

“Yeah, uh, I don’t think we can make this into a sunny family fun zone that quick…”

“Well, I told you guys that I’m ‘more or less’ running the joint, right? I kinda didn’t really know what I was getting into, and besides, I have my day job too, sooo…”

Whatever her day job is, it clearly has nothing to do with customer service.

I come in from the corridor in the back.

“Okay, Maou, I put all of your and Ashiya’s stuff away—whoa.”

“P…pan’… Mommy, what’s ‘panty-mode’?”

What?

I think it’s her trying to figure out ‘panic-mode’.

“…You don’t need to know yet, Alas Ramus.”

But back to the point at hand.

“I…probably wouldn’t wanna go shopping in here, I don’t think.”

“Dev—Sadao, what is it?”

You’ve been awfully quiet.

“The place is a heap, but it’s still gonna be a busy summer… We’re gonna have customers… We got a monopoly. A thousand yen times three ain’t cheap… Which means… Say, Amane?”

“Yah?”

“I was just wondering… If we can fill this joint up with people, do you think we could get some bonus pay?”

“Uhh?”

You’re actually confident you get people to shop in this place?

“Fill it up…? Well, if you could, then absolutely, but…I mean…”

What about this place makes you think that’s even possible?

“Ashiya. Urushihara.”

“Uhm?”

“Uh, what?”

“We’re gonna pack this place full.”

I wish I could share your optimism.

“Is that okay by you, Amane?”

“Well, sure, I mean… Go ahead. But that’s kinda crazy talk, isn’t it? ‘Cause I gotta admit it, you know… Just like your wife said, I probably wouldn’t shop in here, either.”

“I _told_ you, I’m not his _wife_!!”

“Well, it’s good to have a lofty goal to shrive for, I’m just saying. If you put your goal up high first, then even when you start faltering, you’ll still accomplish a lot more than if you kept the bar low. That… And a store’s appearance and selection is like a businessman’s suit. You aren’t gonna earn much more than pocket change if you approach your customers wearing a wrinkled shirt and a stain-covered suit. It won’t be enough money to connect you to the next thing. You need to provide service that lives up to that level.”

Isn’t that similar to what Ms. Kisaki told you regarding the MgRonald’s reno?

“…And you call yourself Devil King.”

I sigh.

“…So, what’re you saying you gonna do?”

“Why are _you_ asking me?”

I look towards Chiho.

“Don’t give me that. I’m helping you out here, all right? You could at least _notice_ that!”

_Why_?

“Wh-what’s with you, Yusa? You drink some sour milk, or what?”

“I’m just doing you enough of a favour _now_ that it’ll be worth collecting on later.”

“In that case, I’d like to help out, too. Are you okay with that, Amane?”

I line up next to Emi.

“Y-You too, Ms. Sasaki…? Are you sure about that?”

“Oh, of course. I was hoping I’d be able to pitch in little anyway. And if Yusa’s joining in, I don’t wanna lose out to her.”

I raise a defiant fist in front of me.

“I apologize, but I did not bring with me the necessary garments for this work. Instead, I would be glad to care for Alas Ramus in your stead. I hardly expect she will asked to scrub floors as well.”

“Suzu-Sis go home?”

I shake my head as I take Alas Ramus from Emi.

“Your father and mother are going to be working. We need to leave them alone. Let’s go play in the sand instead.”

“In the sand?”

“Perhaps we could start with a sand castle.”

“Okeh!!”

“Very well. I will take responsibility for Alas Ramus for the time being. In the meantime, I wish you the best of luck. Try to keep the demons from losing their jobs.”

I walk off with Alas Ramus towards the shore.

“So! What now?”

I glare at Maou.

“…Are you serious? You seriously want help me out?”

“That’s what I said, didn’t I? Stop asking me again and again. You’re gonna make me say no.”

“Behold Urushihara…! Today is the glorious day when the Hero has finally fallen to her knees at the might of His Demonic Highness!”

“…That’s really not how I want you to describe this, Ashiya.”

“Chi and Ashiya know this already, but I can be a real slave driver sometimes, you know.”

“Would you mind not treating me like wimp for a change? You need to build one _damn_ thick shell if you want to survive in a call centre!”

And also, you know, fighting in a war…

“Ooooooh. Yeah, we’ll see about that. Right. From here on in, I want all of you to follow my instructions. And no whining or running off on me, got it? Good. I’m assuming you guys didn’t bring any extra clothes, so I won’t give you any of the heavy lifting.”

Nice to know you care.

“You still good with this, Amane?”

“Well…I can’t say know what’s gotten into you, but sure. I don’t mind. If you can actually get this sty into presentable shape in time for tomorrow, you guys all get a bonus from me for today! This is my screwup, anyway.”

“Awesome. Let me just get this straight before anything else: We ain’t gonna pack the place from the very first day or anything. We’ve got more people now, but this is pretty big, so we’re only gonna get to so much today. Given that… It all comes down to this. From here on in, we’re gonna have to fake it as much as we can!”


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, so how do the electricity and the kitchen equipment work?

They work fine. The fridge is actually nicer than the one back in the MgRonald.

What about the drink cooler?

It’s showing its age. The top panel is yellowed and the feet are rusted out.

Eh, we can hide that. Is there anything else in the building we could possibly use.

Deep inside the building, you find a dust-caked hand crank shaved-ice machine. It doesn’t seem to be critically broken.

I nod sagely to myself.

“Amane! How much petty cash do we have on hand?!”

“Uhmm, I think about twenty thousand yen or so! I could probably spot you a little more if you needed it, though.”

“Twenty thousand oughta be more than enough. Yo, Emi!”

I grab a pen and paper from the register, jot down a note and hand it to Emi.

“I want you to find out from Amane where the nearest big box store is and purchase all this stuff for under five thousand. That, and take some of the ten-thousand-yen bills out of the register — not the petty cash, the regular bills — and break it all down into hundred-yen coins at the bank.”

“Um…I know what the coins are for, but…one new inner tube, an air pump, construction paper, and some sandpaper? What’s all that for?”

This _is_ a list of things you want to help get this dump off the ground, right?

“Just get it all for me, okay? And make sure you bring back a receipt.”

“A receipt?”

“Yeah. As long as all the items are printed out on it, the receipt from the store’s register ought to be fine. If it doesn’t itemize everything, though, have ‘em write it out by hand so we can account for the petty cash.”

“Okay. I’ve done some expense-account stuff at work; I know that much, at least. Should I write it out to ‘Ohguro-ya’ and expense it as ‘goods and services’…?”

I go find Amane in the back to get further details.

“Ashiya, I want you to get the floors spic and span before Emi comes back. Don’t leave a single grain of sand on it.”

“Y…Yes my liege…!”

I ask Amane to direct me to cleaning products.

What was with the stammering?

I grab the broom and begin sweeping.

I walk onto the store floor.

“Ms. Sasaki, could I ask you something…?”

I appear to be crying.

“Sure, Ashi— Ashiya?! Why are you crying?!”

“Emilia… Emilia, the Hero of Ente Isla! The sworn enemy of every demon that lives and breathes! She has been touched by the glorious aura that seeps out of my leige’s every pore! She has prostrated herself to him, putting herself at his every beck and call! Watching this dazzling sight unfold before me…I…I don’t know how to express my emotions…! This is one small step for a demon, but one great leap for the demon realms…!!”

Tears begin to stream down my cheeks.

I smile uncomfortably.

“I…guess I can see why that makes you happy, but you’re probably getting the wrong idea here.”

That’s not what is it, _this_ time.

“And I think you kind of owe Neil Armstrong an apology, too.”

“Ohhh…how glad I am to be alive, to overcome those days and night of hopeless desperation…”

You’re not going to stop anytime soon, are you? I fake a smile to placate you and edge towards Maou.

“Oh, hey, Chi. How-d it go with your mom?”

“Ms. Ohguro came on the line, too, so Mom said it was okay. I think Amane’s in the back room now, writing up contracts for all of us…”

“She really said yes? Seriously?”

That’s a seriously trusting mother.

“…Guess I’ll have to bring Mom a gift from Devil’s Castle once we get back, huh?”

“Huh? Oh, no, you don’t have to go that far. I’m doing this ‘cause it’s fun, basically.”

“But I have to do _something_. You and your mom being really nice to me… Man, maybe I really _will_ ask you to shack up with my army someday, Chi.”

I make a muffled gasp.

“…Wow. That’s a little exciting to hear.”

Why?

Think over what you just said.

“Uh? …Oh! No, um, I, I didn’t mean anything major with that, but…you know, it was just a turn of phrase. It, it wasn’t the ‘response’ you were talking about or anything. Oh, but don’t take that to mean ‘no’ or… Huh? Wait.”

“If…if you left out the ‘with my army’ part…that…I’d definitely…the…ughhh…”

“Huh? What was that?”

Clarification.

“N-Nothing… I, I just…you know, really…someday…”

“…Uh, dudes, TMI? If you don’t have any work, I’m going out back and sitting in the AC.”

“Whoa!”

“U-Urushihara?!”

Where the hell are you?

Under the beer counter. The one you both are standing right next to.

“Uh, no…I mean, yes I got work for you. Just wait a sec!”

“I-If you were there the whole time, why didn’t you say anythiiiiing?!”

My face is as red as a ripe tomato.

“What, like you wouldn’t have bitched at me no matter when I spoke up?”

No clever retort?

For once, you’re right, _unfortunately_.

“Ah-hem! Right! Come over here. Chi. This ain’t anything exciting, but…”

I take some salt and vinegar off the spice shelf and grab a scrub brush from the sink. I then take out a small bowl, add a tablespoon of the salt, and pour in enough vinegar to cover the salt before stirring it with the brush. I then bring the mixture to the beer taps and begin scrubbing the surface with the brush.

The golden sheen of the brass emerged from the spot you polished up.

“Ooh! Wow! It’s coming off!”

“The salt granules act as an abrasive that helps the acetic acid in the vinegar penetrate and remove the rust. Now, its gonna take some time, Chi, but I’d like you to polish these taps until they’re sparkling.”

“Sure thing! I’ll give it a try!”

I eagerly take the scrub brush in hand.

“If you run out of salt and vinegar, just add a little bit to the bowl. Lemme know when your finished.”

I nod and go to work.

“Where’d you learn _that_ household hint? You didn’t have any TV or Internet ’til I showed up.”

“I studied up a little after I got to Japan. All the joints I worked at as a temp… There were some pretty ugly-looking workplaces.”

“Oh? You mean like the place that made you buy the long-sleeved logo shirt?”

“Right. Most of the time we’d just be moving heavy things around, but sometimes we’d be installing stage props, or standing on street corners with sandwich boards, or keeping track of how many cars passed by… All kinds of crap. I learned that rust trick when I was helping clean up a retro-themed izakaya before they opened. A lot of bare-bones stuff like that doesn’t require any special tools.”

“Huh. Never know what’s gonna help you in life, huh?”

“Yeah. And since _you_ don’t know what kind of help _you’re_ gonna be in life yet, I’m gonna have a few jobs for you, too.”

Oi, there’s no need for that.

“Nothing that’s a pain in the ass, thanks.”

You say that, and then you say _that_. I grab you out of your cubbyhole and point towards the customer seating.

“See the padding on those chairs? Pull it off for me.”

“Huh?”

“You can use scissors or whatever else you want. Just rip it all off, down to the wooden surface. Got it?”

“Rip it all off….? Well, sure, but, like, what for?”

“Customers from the beach sit on those chairs with their wet bathing suits.”

I point out a particularly stained pieced of padding.

“Nobody wants to park their ass on something like that, right? These seats used to have vinyl-leather covers that made them waterproof, but now they’re like this, they’ll just sop up water like sponge.”

“Huh? But, dude, if you rip all that foam off, you’re just gonna be sitting on bare wood.”

“That’s fine. The important thing is that customers have someplace to sit right off the beach that isn’t all soggy and gross, okay? That, and there’s no point in making them more comfortable than necessary. That’ll just torpedo out turnover rate, and I’m not expecting a ton of customers at first anyway. With the amount of time we have to work with, I wanna focus more on getting people in and out of here instead of the individual customer experience. So once you get that foam off, you’ll take the sandpaper Emi’s getting for us…”

“Oooh, I get it. Sand down the edges of the wood so it’s all smooth, right?”

Amane peers in from the side.

“You sure are coming up with a lotta ideas, huh? You ever run a shop before?”

“Oh, not really.”

Though there was research involved.

“I mean…I can explain why I’m doing everything I’m doing here, but as for what inspired me to try it, it’s mostly just guesswork. I’m sorry, though. It probably looks like I’m just busting everything up in here.”

“Oh, it’s fine, it’s fine! The place needs it anyway. Besides, after that little speech of yours, you’ve sure convinced me. Most of the beach houses nearby have a bunch of patio chairs lined up, but we really don’t have the money to invest in that stuff, so… If we can patch up this place without breakin’ the bank along the way, then bring it on, I’d say.”

She laughs heartily and slaps you on the shoulder.

“All right, Urushihara. We got our boss’s permission. Skin the chairs down to the wood. And clean up, too. I don’t want to see any foam or leather bits on the floor afterward.”

“…I _knew_ this was gonna be a pain in the ass.”

“I’m gonna go check in with Suzuno for a sec, so if you have any order forms for the liquor store I’d love to see them.”

“Sure thing. I printed out some contracts, too, so take a look once your wife comes back, ‘kay?”

“She’s not my wife, Ms. Ohguro…”

I frown and jog outside.


	21. Chapter 21

“Daddy! Suzu-Sis is awesome!!”

I think that’s an understatement, given she somehow built a full Japanese-style donjon.

It even has a _moat_ for fucks sake. I still can’t believe you rolled that well.

“…I had no idea you could do that.”

“Mmh. Devil King. The child was begging me carry on, and I became a little…wrapped up in the work.”

My smile belies my pride in my work.

You should be, apparently you made a sand masterpiece.

“It is nothing impressive. Some of the ascetic monks of our faith devote a lifetime to the study of church architecture or religious sculpture. Working with sand is far simpler by comparison. One can always start over if things turn out poorly. Though, sadly, the wind is already causing the structure to deteriorate.”

“Listen, Suzuno, I gotta ask you a favour. Could you, like, build that next to the beach house later on? ‘Cause Amane’ll probably pay you for it.”

I can try.

“…But anyway. Thanks for taking care of Alas Ramus for the time being.”

“By all means. What would you like to build next, Alas Ramus?”

“Ummmm… Mommy!”

“Emilia, then? Very well. Off we go!”

I take Alas Ramus to a spot on the beach where I start trying to build an Emilia sculpture.

I walk back to the store.

Aname has spread a litany of documents on the counter.

“Here’s all of our main supplies. And here’s the menu list we had for most of last year.”

“All right. We should probably keep the menu small the first day. It probably won’t be until tomorrow morning when we get all the ingredients in here, and we’ll run out of time if we try doing everything right then. We’ll just have to do what we can on the griddle first, and… Hey, uh, what kind of work do you do, anyway, Amane?”

“Me? Um…soldier of fortune, kind of?”

“Sol…what?”

“Welllll, as far as food goes, anyway, I’m pretty much a home-ec dropout. I can’t even cut up lettuce or anything.”

Well, there goes that plan.

Which was?

I was hoping to put Amane in the kitchen or something.

“Otherwise…yeah. I guess you could call it job security work.”

Guess I’m putting Ashiya in the kitchen then.

Is that a chart?

I plan things sometimes, too, you know.

“For drinks… I guess we’ll focus on mineral water and 5-Honest Energy, plus Kola-Cola, orange soda, sports drinks, tea… Maybe too much?”

“Why 5-Honest Energy? Doesn’t it come in those little tiny bottles?”

I nod.

“Yeah, so we can stick a boatload in the cooler, sell’em cheap and make money out of the volume. If everything in the cooler’s a hundred and twenty yen except for one item that’s a hundred, whether you buy it or not, you notice it, right? Plus, I don’t think people are carrying around a bunch of bills if they’re going in the water. The lockers and showers are a hundred yen a pop in here, so once they ask us for change, our customers are gonna have a bunch more coins in their pocket. Having something they can but real quick with what they’ve got on them helps boost the average sale per customer.”

…Just how much research did you _do_?

A lot, not for this.

“Also, I’d like to get some of this.”

I point at an entry on the order sheet about getting movie posters if we purchase two case of 5-Honest Energy.

“Oh? You looking for one of those bikini girl posters, Maou?”

Amane grins as she spots a hot young woman on one of the poster illustrations.

“Retro-style posters like that can help cover up some of the stains of the walls. If we put the pin-up-girl posters near the cooler to attract people’s attention, I figure that’ll keep them from noticing how beat-up the cooler is. That, and cute girls never hurt, I suppose.”

“Aww, you’re no fun. Or… What, you got other tastes, know what I mean?”

Uuuuhhhhh…..Not what I was hoping to hear…

“That’s why I’m having Chi…er, Ms. Sasaki polish up those taps, too. If those are all sparkly inside of here, that’ll draw people’s eyes to it. And when someone’s ordering a soft drink, if we can get some kind of beer poster in addition to the energy drink one, that can lure people into checking out both the beer and the other menu items. It’ll be perfect.”

“Huh…Neat.”

You suddenly receive a phone call.

“Hey, What’s up? I guess the world’s gonna end tomorrow if you’re actually calling me, huh?”

“I’m hanging up.”

I’ll just buy whatever I want then.

Okay, I’m sorry, please continue.

“I’m at the supermarket right near Choshi station, but what kind of inner tubes should I be looking for? With all the other stuff I gotta get, I doubt I can buy more than one for five thousand yen.”

“Maybe a child-sized one. Something gender-neutral. Are there any Pokétures ones?”

“Sorry. I think they’re all out. It’s all Pretty & Pure or superhero stuff… Oooh, here’s a Relax-a-Bear one…”

“You’re not shopping for yourself, all right? Chill.”

“It’s _fine_! I mean, boys would totally be okay with Relax-a-Bear, right? Barely?”

“No.”

“Oh, come on! I mean, you’d _have_ to be a demonic monster not to think this is cute… Oh, Pokétures! Oh—wait. Never mind. That’s a kiddie pool…”

“Emi! How big is that pool?!”

“Um? Not that big. Maybe six or seven feet in diameter. It’s a kiddie pool, so it’s not that deep, either…”

“Six or seven feet… Perfect! Buy that for me, now!”

You planning on putting a pool in the yard when we get home or something?

Funny.

“Huhh?! Buy _this_? It’s gonna put you way over budget…”

“I’ll pay you back, okay? And go ahead and take that Relax-a-Bear inner tube, too!”

“…All riiiiiight. Fine. I’ll be back in a little while.”

I hang up.

Rude. I fling myself towards the cash register and hurriedly thumb through a phone book.

“Choshi’s a harbour town… There’s gotta be something to keep the…fish fresh and stuff… Here we go!”

I whip out my phone again, dialling the number of the icehouse I found.

Amane stares at you. Meanwhile you call with the icehouse goes well.

“Who’d you call?”

“The icehouse. It’s Nanchou Ice Manufacturing.”

“Icehouse?”

“I figured in a port town like this, there had to be a company out there providing ice to the local fisheries. So I called ‘em up, and they said they could give me a deal on pretty small order if I wanted. I’m sorry to the bother you, Amane, but would you mind picking it up in your van tomorrow? I reserved some edible ice to make shaved ice treats out of, and some of the colder pure ice for freezing purposes.”

“Freezing?”

I turn around to face the floor space, and gesture at it with my hand.

“We can’t move the cooler very far. There’s no place else to plug it into. So I figured we’d fill the kiddie pool Emi’s buying with ice water and toss cans of soda and stuff for sale. That’ll help attract customers, and even if they don’t want to go inside, they’ll have something to buy from us. Then we can devote the cooler space to things that people who wanna sit down and enjoy a meal would prefer. That way, we can offer more variety.”

“Hohhh… Boy, you’re just full of ideas, aren’t you? But…were you plannin’ to use _that_ thing to make shaved ice?”

Amane looks at the hand-crank shaved ice machine you dragged out of storage.

“I mean, it looks easy, but you’re gonna need some real muscle to crank that thing. You think we’ll have the time for it tomorrow?”

“Sure. We can have Urushihara handle the drinks and shaved ice.”

“Wh-Whoa! Dude! You’re crazy!”

You do know how goddamn low my strength stat is, right?

“Um, I really… I don’t think Urushihara might be up to it…”

“I agree, Maou. There’s no way at all.”

“Uh, dudes, I already said I can’t. You don’t have to rub in like that, do you?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m gonna be inside here taking care of whatever comes up, so if it gets too hairy, I can come over to help out. Otherwise, Urushihara can totally run this by himself. He’s guarenteed not to screw it up. And even if that machine doesn’t work too well, the customers are never gonna complain about it. It’s the ideal system.”

“Huhh?”

“Wh-What are you _talking_ about?!”

“Urushihara can…do that by himself?”

Okay, look, here’s what I was thinking. We have the customers crank the ice and add the syrup themselves. All you have to do is take people’s money and make sure the machine has ice in it, as well as give people drinks out of the cooler if they want that.

“Huh. Now I get it. …You’d need a place like Ohguro-ya to pull that off, for sure. It definitely wouldn’t fly in MgRonald.”

“Indeed… As long as he can open and close a refrigerator door and read prices, it is certainly possible. Absolutely _cunning_. You’ve thought of _everything_.

“It’s nothing that amazing, Ashiya. You’re really starting to me make pity you, you know.”

But at least this is something that I could actually, _possibly_ , do.

“I dunno, but…I think I can do that, you know?”


	22. Chapter 22

It sure was nice of Amane to hold a fireworks party for us.

We earned it. It’s only thanks to us that the Ohguro-ya looks halfway presentable. You girls should come visit tomorrow, since apparently, _you’re staying here_.

There’s no need to sound so bitter, exactly what did you _think_ would happen? We’re here to tail you.

I gingerly hold one my firework.

“That… That’s got a lot of kick to it, huh?”

Sparks continue to illuminate your face.

“Mommy! Sparkly sparkly sparkly!”

“We can just watch together, okay, Alas Ramus? You’re still too young for that.”

“So, like, what’s so fun about these things, anyway?”

“Hey! Ashiya! Gimme a light!”

I’m holding two sparklers in each hand, each a different colour.

“I’m gonna try four of these at once!”

“…I am gladdened to see you in good spirits, my liege.”

I stick my sparkler towards Maou’s.

You manage to light three of his sparklers before yours sputters out halfway through.

What different colours did I get?

They’re all the same colour.

Oh, come _on_.


	23. Chapter 23

“Hey, Alas Ramus! Look at this!”

I grab one of long sparklers and show it to her.

“Wow, what’s that? That’s a pretty big one.”

I check to make sure the area is clear, then I bring the tip of the firework up to the candle.

The hexagonal paper tip starts spinning around, spitting a out a rainbow of colourful sparks.

“Ooooohhhh!”

The spinning paper tube now splits in half, turning into a papercraft birdcage with a cartoony bird inside.

“Birdie!! Birrrdiee! Tweety-tweet-tweet!!”

She tries to touch it.

I hand the stick over to Emi.

“It’s still kind of hot, so maybe wait a little bit before letting her at it, okay?”

“That’s pretty impressive… A lot more than you would expect from a toy.”

“There’re some others that fire parachutes, or those strings of little plastic flags from all over the world. Too bad we can’t have anything that shoots out stuff on this beach.”

“Tweety-tweet!”

I check the heat level before handing the stick to Alas Ramus.

Her eyes gleam as she looks at the bird inside the cage.

“Hang on, Alas Ramus. What do you say to Chiho?”

“T’ank you!!”

I smile at Alas Ramus as she expressed her gratitude.

As does Amane. As she does, her sparkler burns out.

“Hmph. That would be three in a row for me.”

“Dammiiiiiit! Well, who cares, is what I say! She looks so cuuuute in that kimono, with the sparkler and everything! Right, Maou?”

She nudges your shoulder.

“No, I wouldn’t really…”

I take three fresh sparklers from the box.

“You must not lose! Victory shall be ours next time!”

“Mommy, Mommy?”

“Hmm, What’s up?”

“Izzat tweety, too?”

Alas Ramus is pointing at a series lights from a group of fishing boats out on the bay.

“I don’t know.”

The GM _just_ told you what the are!

I know, but Emi, being Ente Islan, would process those as harbingers of doom!

“But, you know, Alas Ramus, I bet you wouldn’t be scared of those little sparklers. Why don’t you go to Suzuno and join the fun?”

“Suzu-Sis!”

She runs off towards Suzuno. Yo, would you mind tagging in for Amane in sparkler sudden death.

Uh, sure.

Amane walks over to Emi.

“What’s up? You believe in that St. Elmo’s fire stuff or something?”

“Are you done with the sparklers?”

“Oh, man, no way I could beat those guys! Kamazuki ain’t wearing that kimono just for show, y’know. I had Chiho tag in for me.”

Where’s the correlation?

“You know, I’m not trying to spook you or anything when I say this, but here in Choshi, there’s an old story about these guys called the moren-yassa.”

“Moren-yassa?”

“Yeah. The moren-yassa, you know, they’re these seafaring ghosts that appear on really foggy or stormy days out on the sea. They go up to fishermen and try to make them drown to join their ranks. They say ‘Lend me your inaga’ —inaga is an old word for water ladle—and anyone that lends ‘em one, their ship sinks, right on the spot. They say that when you see lights out on the ocean like that, a moren-yassa’s got to be near. There’s a story like that down in Kyushu, too, I think. Common theme, I guess, spirits that can’t find their way to heaven playin’ tricks on the living instead.”

Undead? Cool, when do we get to fight ‘em?

What makes you think you’re going to?

What else do you do with undead?

“You see that a lot, I guess. Ghosts going back to our world and messing around with the living. But it really makes no sense to me.”

“No?”

“Well, I mean, that’s the whole point of the Obon ceremonies in Japan, right? To help the dead make a quick return trip to Earth to hang with their families or whatnot. It’s a lot more benign than all that ‘ooh, I’m coming to take your soul’ stuff. I think anyone who started getting scared about vengeful spirits and stuff…I bet they lived pretty evil lives. Enough so that they got all worried 'bout what happens to them in the afterlife.”

“Yeah, but everybody’s afraid of dying. Is there more to it than that?”

Where’d you chime in from?

“Well, being afraid of death’s one thing, but being afraid of the dead reaching out and touching you is totally different, no? I’m just saying, why all the hate for spirits just because they maybe had some regrets in life they didn’t get around to atoning for? I mean, what’s _really_ scary…”

Amane’s eyes dart towards the lighthouse.

“What’s really scary, are people who live on forever. Immortality’s always gonna be a lot worse, in the long run. Plus which, most of the things we see as bad omens, there are scientific explanations for. It’s all just a bunch of coincidences. So…I guess what I’m trying to say is…”

She returns her eyes to the beach.

“Try not to raise your child so she starts discriminating against spirits, okay?”

“…Amane?”

“What’d you mean by that?”


	24. Chapter 24

_Buooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn…_  
_Buoooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…._  
_Buooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…_

Where’d you get a foghorn noise?

They’re not hard to find, I just downloaded it. 

“Uhm?” 

Alas Ramus stops playing with her sparkler and swivels her head. 

“It, it’s okay. Nothing’s wrong.” 

I give her a reassuring hug.

Alas Ramus’s face gets closer and closer to crying mode. 

“It’s all right! There’s nothing wrong!”

_Please_ , don’t start making that sound again.

_Buooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn…_  
_Buoooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…._  
_Buooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…_

“Nnn- _waaaaaaaaaggghhhh_!!!” 

“Oh, dear, dear… That always does unnerve the young’uns a bit.” 

I hate you.

“Um, _we_ were kind of startled too, but…” 

_Buooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn…_  
_Buoooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…._  
_Buooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…_

“Well, that’s the sound of the lighthouse’s foghorn. It doesn’t mean we’re in danger or anything, so you have to worry about it.” 

“Foghorn?” 

“Yeah. It’s a horn in the lighthouse that makes that droning blare whenever the fog’s real thick to warn the boats. To keep ‘em from running aground, you know. I guess there’s some fog out there, huh?” 

“Yeah, but wasn’t it totally clear just a second ago?”

Looking out onto the ocean you can see a white bank of fog has already engulfed the fishing boats. 

“It…is certainly fast.” 

I dart my eyes to and fro around the area. 

I hug Alas Ramus tighter, in hopes it will stop her from getting more freaked out.

“Yeah, it’s sure coming in.” 

There seems to be a bit of nervousness on Amane’s voice. 

“Kimigahama used to be called ‘Kirigahama’ or ‘Fog Beach’ back in the day. That’s how notorious it is for the stuff. We might see it here on land before too long. Sorry, guys, but the fireworks show’s over for now.” 

Aname nods to herself before pointing a burnt firework casing out to Maou. 

“Would you mind cleaning that up for me? I’ll take the girls over to the inn. Once that fog rolls in, it can get so thick that even the locals don’t leave their homes.” 

“A-all right.”

I move to clean up the spent casings.

I aid my king.

_“Feehhhhhhhhraaaaayaaaaiaiaaaaaa_!!” 

“…She doesn’t pitch a fit like _this_ very often…”

Thank _god_. 

“Can you take care of Chi and Alas Ramus for me, Amane?”

“Whoa, what about Kamazuki and your little lady?”

Amane still nods her approval. 

“Sure thing. But you guys try not to linger outside too long either, okay? We’ll all be up early tomorrow, so try to get some sleep while you can. Ladies, you ready to go?” 

Amane leads you off the beach. By the time you all make to the inn, the town is shallowed by a fog thick enough to cut visibility down to just a couple hundred feet. 

“Right. Good night, folks. Stop by tomorrow to pick up your wages, okay?” 

Is she planning to leave?

Yep. 

“Amane, the fog is still terribly thick. Would it be wiser to wait in the lobby, perhaps?”

“Nah, I got a couple small things I gotta take care of. Kind of related to my day job, you know? Sometimes I get called to work if the fog comes out, so… Don’t worry, though. I’m pretty used to this. See you tomorrow.” 

She plunges into the night fog before you can stop her.


	25. Chapter 25

“Man this fog is nuts.”

“If we stepped outside right now, we would quite literally be in a fog, wouldn’t we?”

_Ringringring._

“Hey, your phone’s ringing.”

I grab my phone.

I’m assume it’s the text I sent?

Yep.

“Ooh, Chi sent a text… Guess they made it to the inn.”

I open and read the message.

“…Uh. What?”

“What is it, my liege?”

I turn towards you.

“She said Amane walked away. Right into the fog.”

“So? She lives here. She probably just went back home.”

“Well, yeah, maybe, but Chi didn’t say she ‘went home’. She said she ‘went off somewhere.’

I turn of the screen and put my phone in my pocket.

_Buooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn…_  
_Buoooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…._  
_Buooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…_

The window glass vibrates.

“Jeeeez, that scared me!”

_Buooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn…_  
_Buoooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…._  
_Buooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…_

Roll perception.

10.

7.

13.

Ashiya, you notice the vague outline of something in the fog.

“Y-Your Demonic Highness!”

“Gahh! D-Do-Don’t freak me out like that, man! Eesh!”

“I, I apologize, my liege, but…did you see something in the fog just now?”

“Huh? In the fog?”

I can we do another perception check?

Sure.

15.

15.

You see the figure of a person in the fog.

“…A person.”

A very large person.

“Uh, pretty huge, isn’t it?”

“It is, my liege.”

It’s big enough to dwarf the building you’re in right now.

“Hey, what’s up?”

14 to notice whatever it is they have.

You successfully make note of the large figure that your companions have sighted.

“Well, look at this fog. It’s probably one of those Brocken spectre things, right? Just our shadows being cast back at us?”

“B-But that’d mean one of us was casting the shadow. We couldn’t be.”

“Uh, dude, are you saying that story Amane told Emilia just a sec ago…”

“No way. They show up on boats, right? That…that guy’s gotta be on land…”

Footsteps start echoing outside your guest house.

“Sshh! I… Those are footsteps…”

You’re all seriously scared of this thing? You're demons, the lot of you!

“It, it’s coming…”

The fog parts, revealing the figure to be an injured cyclopean.

“Is that…”

“My liege! Lucifer! We must go at once!”

“S-Seriously?!”

I storm out of the guest house.

We follow.

“Is, is that…a demon?”

You know another kind of cyclopean?

“A…A cyclopean?! What the hell is a cyclopean doing over _here_?!”

Now _you’re_ asking the real questions.

“You! Cyclopean! What is the meaning of—”

The fog begins to swirl atop its enormous frame.

“Ashiya! Get away!!”

I grab him by the scruff of his neck and drag him away.

The fog surrounding the cyclopean collapses in on itself, accompanied by a flash of light which makes all of you avert your eyes. When you can look again, the cyclopean has vanished.

_Buooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn…_  
_Buoooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…._  
_Buooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…_

“It’s gone…”

“Must’ve been a younger cyclopean… But he was definitely there. Wounded, too.”

“But this…this is Kimigahama! In Chiba! What’s a demon doing here?!”

“Uh, what’s the Devil King and that archangel doing in Sasazuka, huh? We can probably expect Sapporo to elect a Church archbishop mayor soon. Maybe the Eight-Forked Serpent from Japanese mythology will show up in Isla Centurum before long.”

“This is no time for jokes, Your Demonic Highness! It was right here! Where we stand right now! This is a crisis, my liege!”

“I’d like to think it was a coincidence…but no luck, huh?”

“Kinda _sudden_ for that, don’t you think?!”

I look around warily.

“Perhaps someone in the demon realms has tracked down our location…”

“Doubt it. Why was that cyclopean is such bad shape, then?”

“That…”

Maou, you notice another figure behind Ashiya.

“…!! Whoa! Ashiya! Behind you!!”

The figure this time is a beast demonoid. Like the first it is gravely injured and writhing in pain. Its armour is in tatters and the swords it’s carrying in both it’s hands it so dented and nicked its a miracle the blade is still one piece.

{ _"Grrnnnnnngghh…”_ }

“A beast demonoid?! From Satanas Arc?!”

{“Humans…of this world…Do seek battle with me, too?”}

“H-Humans? Us?!”

I’m going to set him straight.

“You insolent fool! I am Alciel, Great Demon General of the—”

—huh. 1.

In the heat of the moment, you yell your title at the beast demonoid in Japanese. Unsurprisingly, this has no meaning to him and further convinces him that you are, in fact, humans of Earth.

“Phwaaahhh?!”

The beast demonoid swings its swords down at you.

“Ashiya!!”

I barrel towards Ashiya, intending to push him out of the way of the strike.

You both are sent rolling into the sand and feel the sword whiz above your heads.

{“Sheathe your swords! I am not your enemy!”}

The beast demonoid hesitates after being addressed in the demon tongue.

{“Ashiya, calm down! He’s not gonna understand Japanese, dude!”}

{“Oh. Er. Right.”}

{“Ngh… The demon tongue… That demonic power… Who are—”}

The beast demonoid’s body is enveloped by the fog and he disappears before he can reach the end of his sentence.

_Buooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn…_  
_Buoooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…._  
_Buooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…_


	26. Chapter 26

“What the hell’s going _on_ here?! Is the Church attacking us?!”

“I, I’ve never _seen_ that manner of holy force before!”

You feel another force high above you.

“Above us! Here comes another one!!”

The fog above begins to shimmer as something falls right above where Maou is standing.

“Get away!!”

We all dive for cover.

The demon flies towards you at an astounding speed before unfurling his wings to slow his fall. He lands on his feet before swiftly falling to his knees.

“D-Damn it all…! How could anyone wield such force in this realm…!”

He’s smaller than the cyclopean or the beast demonoid, about the same height as Ashiya is currently. His form is that of a large bird, at his side a sword and scabbard in sparkling condition—

Hold up!

“C-Camio?!”

“Sir Camio?!”

Who’s Camio?

He’s a major NPC from _waaaayyy_ back in the game. We left him back in the demon realm to keep an eye on things while we went off to conquer stuff.

“You… Humans. Why do you know my name…? Rgh!”

Blood pours from Camio’s beak.

“It doesn’t matter! Camio, what happened to you?! Your wounds…!”

I run up to Camio.

Snakes of fog begin to envelop him.

“My liege! The fog!!”

“Ugh! Shit! This is all or nothing!!”

I summon a wind to blow the fog back.

With _what_?!

The fog around you falls back.

"Urushihara?!"

Behind him, you notice a pair of very white wings.

I flap them to summon a more powerful gust to clear the way between us and Ohguro-ya.

“Uh, why’re your wings white—”

_That’s_ what’s concerning you the most about this situation?!

“Couldn’t you tell that something’s _up_ with this fog?! Hurry up and get Camio inside!”

“Oh! Right! Jeez, this is nuts…Ashiya, you take that side!”

“Y-Yes, my liege!”

We grab Camio by the shoulders and bring him back to the Ohguro-ya.

I continue flapping my wings to keep the fog at bay until we’re all inside. Then I shut the door behind me.

_Buooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn…_  
_Buoooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…._  
_Buooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…_

The fog begins retreating rapidly.

“Your Demonic Highness! The fog!!”

As you watch, the fog retreats until Kimigahama contains not a trace of it.

“Camio! Camio, hang in there!”

“I know not who you are…but meddle with me, and it will cost you your lives… Know your place, hu…”

You notice that Camio’s speech is fluid Japanese.

Why can Camio speak Japanese?

It’s an ability of his. The early party needed a diplomat, which is why his character got made.

“Can’t blame you. Satan and Alciel look pretty much totally different now.”

Camio falls silent at the sound of your voice.

“But you can still tell who I am, I bet. Right, Devil Regent?”

Camio’s face shoots up at your words, and the sight of you is enough to make his gasp.

“Lucifer… Is that you, Lucifer?!”

“Sure is, Camio. You never _did_ call me by my full title, did you?”

Camio focuses his eyes on Maou and Ashiya.

“Alciel? …Satan? …It couldn’t be. It couldn’t be… General…of the Eastern Island…”

“…I look like this now, it is true…but yes, Camio, I am Alciel.”

I kneel down to gain a closer vantage point to Camio’s eyes.

“And, and you… Could you truly be…?”

“Camio, what happened to you? Tell us.”

I make eye contact with Camio.

“Lord Satan… My Devil King… You’re alive…! What a glorious stroke of luck…”

No kidding. Camio _somehow_ managed to land _right on top of him_!

“Yeah, sorry we’ve been neglecting the demon realms for so long. But I kind of wasn’t expecting to see you in Ja—in this world. What’s going on?”

“My…my apologies, Your Demonic Highness.”

Camio attempts to rise so he can prostrate himself before you.

I stop him.

He shakes his head at this action.

“I…I was unable to keep your realm protected during your long… departure. I can hardly bear to face my Great Demon Generals… nor your dearly departed comrades from the north and south…”

“What do you mean?”

“My liege… The demon realms…and Ente Isla. They both face chaotic times once more. I was powerless to quell the waves… I…I am…”

The life in Camio’s eyes begins to flicker.

“Whoa! Camio! Camio! Speak to me! Hey!”

Dim light envelopes his body as it gets smaller and smaller.

“My liege! What is this…?!”

Camio’s form continues to shrink for a moment before the light fade completely. Once it does you see on the futon a shattered black battle helm, a torn and tattered black cape, a glittering sword still in its scabbard and a limp, seemingly uninjured blackbird.

“The hell…?”

“Huh. Kind of cute.”


	27. Chapter 27

“Thank you very much! Two pork, one chicken, one seafood to-go on number four, please!”

Got it!

“Two sauce, one seafood, on number three, two on the ground with two sauce to go!”

Got that too.

“Five chicken on rock two! We good right now?!”

No!

“…I apologize, sir, we’ve got some chicken cooking right now. I’ll bring it out to you when it’s ready, all right?”

“Maou, I’ve got four regular at number one! Can you get that out for me? I gotta go cook up some more pork!”

Man, things sure dire for you, aren’t they? You’re having Amane cook.

“I’ll be right there! Urushihara!”

“No! I can’t! I can’t!”

Things aren’t going any better over here!

“I got about a fifteen-minute wait! And I’m out of strawberry syrup, too, so don’t ask me for that! Please!”

“Whaaa?”

“Aw, maaan.”

“Maou! I’m out of salt! It’ll be ten minutes until the next batch!”

Really?!

“Can you handle the seafood orders I just took?”

“I have three left. We’re one short on the table order I have now.”

…Really?

“Maou! Two seafood and sodas for rock one! Ugh, I’m starting to forget how placed an order and who didn’t!”

That’s why we have the order slips.

“Ah, jeez, we’re running short on order slips…”

I hate you.

“Do we have any more, Amane…?”

“Guh! I don’t know! If I have any, they’d be in the closet in the room you’re staying in, but I haven’t been there in ages, so…”

Why are they _there_?!

“Go look for those order slips, Maou. I’ll fend everyone off while you do.”

“Shiro, you complete the orders for the regular yakisoba. I will prepare the seafood orders in the meantime. I just cut up the vegetables and calamari and skin the shrimp, yes?”

“Hello, Nanchou Ice Manufacturing? Do you think we could rent two shaved-ice machines immediately? Sure, you can charge us for today. They don’t have to be brand-new or anything, so if you could get them to Ohguro-ya in Kimigahama ASAP… Oh, really? Great, how about strawberry and Blue Hawaii, then? Thanks. …Whew. Sorry I took initiative there, but if you’re this busy, I figure you can shell out for that, huh? They said rentals start at three thousand yen per machine, and they’ll give us syrup samples, too.”

“Chi… Suzuno, Emi… Why are you…?”

Don’t question them! We’re saved!

“What’s table two…?”

This one here.

“Right there. Yeah. Two beers, one orange, and one bottle of soda? Okay!”

I begin preparing that drink order.

“Right. Here is enough shrimp to process you current orders. What about cabbage? Should I be shredding it, or should it be coarser than that?”

I take quick a quick glance at the recipe before beginning to make a batch of salt-flavoured yakisoba.

I approach Maou, clearly irritated.

“The people in the shaved-ice line are crying bloody murder, y’know. Do we have anything free we can give ‘em?”

The customers are paying a considerable amount of attention to the three swimsuit-clad women that just walked in.

“Ah, youth…”

“Uh, where’s Alas Ramus?”

“…That’s all you got to say?”

I can’t be concerned that you might have left my daughter somewhere by herself?

“We went out on the beach early in the morning, so she’s napping now. I put her to sleep in your room. I’m outta here once she wakes up, so…”

I tap the back of my head twice, to indicate Alas Ramus’ actual location.

“Thanks! We’ll probably need you for just a little bit, okay?”

“You got it!”

“Leave it to us.”

“Remember, you owe me for this one!”

And don’t forget the people in the shaved-ice line.

I fling myself into the crowd before returning with four cardboard boxes, which I then give to Emi.

“You can use all the inventory we got in these. Pass ‘em around to the crowd and tell ‘em it’s a freebie for lunch!”

What _is_ it?

Our spare supply of 5-Honest Energy.

I begin walking up and down the lines of unhappy customers.

“Our apologies for making all of you wait! We’ve got a free lunch bonus for all of you!”

I begin passing out the 5-Honest Energy bottles.

I take the moment’s reprieve to start ducking into the back.

“I’ll be right back!”

I open the door and bask in the AC for a moment. Then I go over to the box in the corner and peer inside.

“…You still alive, Camio?”

The blackbird inside is drowsily hopping around.

“L-Lord Satan… _peep_.”

“Bah-hah-hah! …Oh, uh, sorry.”

What was _that_?

He’s a songbird. I decided to have some fun with that.

“Glad you’re still with me. I’ll check up on you later.”

“I a _peep_ …apologize…for disquieting you _peep_.”

“No, no, no. There’s not much I can really do for you right now anyway. You sure you’re okay without food or anything?”

“I thank you, my liege… _peep_ … But my demonic force has not yet drained from my body… _peep…peep_.”

“Keh-heh… All right. See you later, then.”

Camio nestled down to rest in the towels.

You know I have to wonder why he’s here.

Huh?

Well he clearly didn’t show up looking for you; he was surprised to see you. So why is he here?

That’s a good point. I was so focused on finding out how he got injured I never thought of that. I look in the closet and grab the extra order slips.

“I have a job to go back to!”

When you return, the rented shaved ice machines have already arrived.

“Urushihara! I’ll handle the ice. You just keep the lines orderly and hand out the drinks!”

“Dude, don’t order me around!”

No, she’s right.

Who’s side are you on?!

I hand the order slips I procured to Chiho and Amane.


	28. Chapter 28

I plop into a chair.

“Uggghhhhh. I’m exhaaaaaausted…!”

“Here you are, Maou. From Amane.”

I hand you a bottle of 5-Honest Energy.

“Ah, thanks.”

I grab it and chug the contents in one go.

“ _Ooooooh_. That hit the spot. But really, though… Thanks, Chi. If you guys didn’t show up, I think we would’ve been screwed. Sorry we wound up putting all this work on you.”

I bow my head as I sit on the chair next to you.

“I’m just happy we helped you out.”

“I bet some customers are gonna start asking about you tomorrow, Chi. That swimsuit looks good on you.”

“…Huh?”

…Was that a genuine compliment regarding my looks?

“Ah, I, um, thank you. …Very much. Um…”

I wiggle my legs and stare at the 5-Honest Energy in my hands.

“It looks…good on me?”

“Yeah. That’s why I said it. You didn’t…bring it with you, did you?”

I shake my head before looking up to make eye contact with Amane.

Amane gives you both a thumbs up.

“Y’know, I wasn’t gonna ask at first, but…well, it’s a cute swimsuit and all, so…um…”

You wanted me to see you in it?

You’re on a _roll_ today.

“You know. We’re here at the beach and all, so I thought it’d be nice if you took advantage and swam a little bit.”

“Oh! Oh yeah! Sure! Uh… Ha-ha-ha-ha! Ahhh… It’s actually something they had on sale here at the beach house…”

“Really?”

Amane’s just giving away inventory as gifts?

“Well, I like it. I bet that swimsuit’s proud it’s got you wearing it.”

“Oh… I… Wow, thank you so—”

“Whoa there, Maou. Kind of playing favourites a little _too_ much, huh?”

Amane sidles in closer to the two of you.

“Chiho isn’t the only goddess who saved our butts today, y’know.”

She turns her eyes towards Emi and Suzuno.

“Ahh, well…you know.”

I turn to Emi and Suzuno and bow my head.

“Thanks. You really helped me out.”

“…I’m just making sure you owe me one. Like yesterday. I don’t need you thanking me.”

“Emi is correct. We simply lent a hand because it would a be drag upon our heels if you blundered yourselves out of business. We do not seek your adulation or favour.”

See.

“Whoa there. That’s it? That’s not all, is it? Come on, give it a bit more oomph.”

“Oomph? Oomph how?”

“Oh, Maou, don’t say ‘oomph how’ to me! Chiho here’s got some gifts, that’s for sure, but you’ve got two other young ladies baring their all, too! Gotta compliment your wife sometime, you know? She’ll start running around on you if you don’t! Chiho’s suit was a freebie, but those two paid for theirs. A few choice compliments could earn you some mucho attaboy points right now, y’know?”

“Huh…?”

There’s the Maou I know!

“Um, I appreciate everything you guys did today, but I guess I don’t know if I should be complimenting you -or if there’s any _point_ to it- or, like, did you really give up on the whole beach vacation thing after all?”

“…Wow, are you blind, or what?”

Some days I wonder.

“My l—Maou! Over here! You are being far too honest! At least bend a bit and give them a compliment!”

“Huh? Like, even if I did, you know…”

“It does not matter _who_ compliments them. Whether from a worm, or a cockroach, or even a waterbug, no woman minds a compliment! And how _dare_ you say there is nothing to compliment about them! I sincerely doubt Yusa will respond as amiably as Ms. Sasaki, but it would make her feel conflicted, at least!”

“Oh, come on. You’re just being mean now. Like, seriously? You’re putting me on a cockroach’s level?”

You’re supposed to be on _my_ side!

“And while it is with my extreme reluctance, Suzuno _does_ provide a service to us every day. If you would kindly practice some social etiquette and compliment her, perhaps that would remove some obstacles going—”

I throw a chunk of ice at him. 16.

I throw the spatula in my hand. 19.

Both your attacks land at the time, causing Ashiya to collapse to the ground. The ice falls next to him, but the spatula remains affixed to his head.

“We would never dream! In a million years! Of _ever_! Desiring your _compliment_!!”

“Yeah. Besides, there’s nothing about me to compliment at _alllll_ , right? Ohh, _noooo_.”

“Maou…Ashiya…I’ve lost faith in you.”

I peel the spatula off Ashiya’s head and offer it to Suzuno.

“Ha…ha. Ha-ha-ha-ha! Suzuno, your, uh, spatula…”

“Chiho.”

I accept the spatula and begin rising it off in the sink.

“Y-Yes?”

“I know things are as they are, but I feel you must rethink this.”

How do you expect me to respond to that?


	29. Chapter 29

“So, uh, what? You guys want to be complimented, or what? I don’t get it.”

“You want me to kill you?”

I palm the ice pick in my hand.

“Oh. Okay. Got it.”

Wise decision.

It was wasn’t it? I reward myself by taking a can of soba form the merchandise and opening it up.

“…Um, if you’re free, would you mind cleaning the shaved-ice machines? It’s gonna rust if somebody doesn’t wipe the ice crystals off. Why do I have to do it? I’d just as soon disembowel you.”

Why so violent?

I continue to stab the shaved ice machine.

“By the way Yusa, there’s something I wanted to ask now that we’ve got the perfect opportunity here.”

“What? Where’d that come from? If you’re gonna compliment me or something, I’m gonna decapitate you.”

“Dude, all right, okay? Just listen.”

What’s with threatening so much death on me today?

“Urp… So, like, what did you think of Olba, anyway?”

All that just to talk about some NPC that hasn’t appeared for ages?

“That’s pretty sudden of you. _And_ rude. …What do you mean, what do I think of him?”

“Oh, nothing that deep. Just, like, are you enough of an optimist that you think he’s just out there being a model prisoner somewhere?”

“Well, no, but… It’s not like I could find out where he is now, and even if I did, what could I do about it?”

“What if I said I knew?”

“What’re you…saying?”

“He’s being indicted at the Shibuya district jail. I don’t know exactly where he is, though. They brought him up on weapons possession and destruction of property, but I’m sure that’s just a stopgap until they find some evidence to connect him to our little mugging spree.”

“Wh-Why do _you_ know all of that?”

“What? I didn’t hack into government records or anything, dude. Anybody could have looked it up if they want to. You have to jump through a lot of hoops, but still. They arrested Olba as a non-Japanese resident, too, and that means human-rights groups and stuff have to get involved. You know how the news has been going on about foreigners getting freed from jail for crimes they didn’t commit, right?”

It’s actually really impressive that you know all that.

“So anyway, I hacked into one of those human-rights groups’ databases.”

“…Well, correct me if I’m wrong, but they can only hold him in jail for a few days, right? It’s different from prison that way.”

“Huh. You been studying?”

“Well, you know, I watch a lot of TV dramas so I can keep up with conversations at work. Boy, when the main guy’s wife got killed during season six of Quaking Mad, that just about blew my mind!”

You planning on taking up late-night anime next?

“That’s really nothing to be proud of, dude.”

A customer approaches wanting to buy a cola.

“Oh, that’ll be a hundred and twenty yen. Thanks.”

I hand the cola bottle over.

“…Anyway, a lot of the times, the prisons are so full up that people stay in jail even after they’ve been indicted. Olba hasn’t been accused of anything serious yet, so I’m sure he’s pretty low on the priority list for a prison spot. But that’s not the real problem.”

All that was lead-up?

“After you guys beat me on Ente Isla, I accepted his offer for two reasons. One was, basically, he said he wouldn’t kill me. After I lost, I kinda had no place to go—Malacoda and I weren’t really on good terms, and it’s not like you guys would have just let me run off somewhere.”

Is that really what happened?

More or less. His character turned out to be able to take the amount of damage you did to him, and Olba was the only character who rolled high enough to find him. Though the plotting was less Olba’s idea and more I was convinced that having Olba betray you would be more interesting.

“…Even today, I regret that I didn’t run you through for good. Just _one_ more thrust.”

Well, maybe.

“Dude, you’re gonna make Alas Ramus’s vocabulary all weird if you keep that up. Hey, where _is_ she anyway?”

“I told Amane that she’s in your room behind the shop. But she’s in here.”

I point a finger to my temple.

“She’s not crying or carrying on or nothin’?”

That’s really empathetic, by your standards.

Thank you so much for the _wonderful_ compliment.

“We woke up before dawn to watch the sun rise. We played in the water for a while before coming here, too, so she’s sleeping right now. …What’s the other reason?”

“Huh. Cool. …But, Maou told you that one before: Olba told me he’d serve as an intermediary between me and heaven. The Devil King’s armies were annihilated, but I couldn’t stay in the human world. As far as refuges went, back to heaven was just about it. I remember him telling me… He said, ‘I have all the material I need to negotiate with heaven.’”

“‘Negotiate…with heaven?’”

“Yeah. And he said I was one of his bargaining chips, too. I mean, taking a fallen angel people sang about in legends and reforming him into an angel worthy of returning to heaven… Like, that’d make the big guys up there flip their miters, right? Hell, they’d probably make _him_ an angel while they were at it. But the real ace he had up his sleeve, you know, was _you_ , Emilia.”

“Me?”

“Just like Maou said. I mean, we thought you probably weren’t much more to him than another thorn in his side. But something doesn’t add up. He literally had Emeralda Etuva and Albert Ende in a cell in Ente Isla, but he let them live. Why? I mean, Emeralda’s way up there in Empire politics, right? He must’ve known letting her go would mean trouble for him later.”

“True, yeah.”

“So there’s something I want to check on. The Holy Silver that’s used in your sword, and the Cloth of the Dispeller… Who managed that stuff?”

“…The Church’s department of diplomatic and missionary operations—where Olba was. The missionary side handles all of the holy instruments… Those are at the very centre of the Archbishops’ seats, after all. The main Church building.”

“Huh. I figured. Well, they all probably knew the whole time that the Holy Silver was really a bunch of Yesod fragments. I couldn’t guess what else he could’ve tried bargaining with heaven over.”

I shiver.

“He had to give the sword and the Cloth to the Hero to fight off the Devil King’s army. But unlike Sariel and Gabriel, he knew they couldn’t just fetch the Holy Silver out of your body afterward. He figured you wouldn’t be too willing to just hand it back once it was all over. And if you got into politics once the rebuilding began, the Church would loose a crapload of influence. That, and they’d never get their Yesod bits back.”

“…Why was Olba so eager to make contact with heaven, anyway?”

“That, I don’t know. But given how many tools he has, I really doubt just gonna sit around in prison for the next few years. We haven’t worried much about him lately, but now that I’m out here and kind of, y’know, seriously thinking about things… I’m startin’ to get a little nervous.”

“…Lucifer…”

I may have underestimated you.

“Plus, the new Monster Capturer is s’posed to come out for the GSP portable soon. If he starts something major out here, I won’t be able to buy the limited-edition version. With the custom GSP and everything.”

“………………………………………………….There’s just no saving you, is there? In so many ways.”

“Uh, I can read your lips.”

“Oh? Oh.”

“Besides, the holy sword and stuff is your problem anyway, right?” I’m just sayin’ think about it a little.”

……………I know you have an ulterior motive, was is it?

You really think so little me? I can’t just offer an ally some friendly advice?

You usually _don’t_.

I’m really fucking hurt. I try and help you, and _this_ is thanks I get.

“Yeah, thanks. _Really_ appreciate that advice. That’s why I’m doing you all these favours right now, remember?”

“You call scraping ice off that thing a favour? Plus, you and Maou seem to think it’s all over with Gabriel, but there’s no way _he’s_ gonna pull back, either. He’s pretty well-known for being a persistent bastard like that.”

“…I kind of know that, too, thanks. But with me and Alas Ramus right now, I really I’d lose a match against them.”

“Yeah. One-on-one, maybe. It’s not like we know what happened last night was totally unrelated, either. Maybe they’re trying some weird ruse or something to attack us where we—”

“What happened last night?”

“…Uh, you didn’t notice?”

“Notice what?”


	30. Chapter 30

“Hey! Emi! Got a sec?”

I approach them with a Chiho, a stern look on my face.

“I heard from Chi that you stayed on Cape Inuboh-ski, right? When all that fog came in, did you seriously not notice anything?”

“Not notice _what_ of anything? I’m really not sure what you’re talking about, but what’s up?”

I exchange a glance with Maou.

“I’m saying, you didn’t notice any demonic or holy force?”

“Huh?”

I shoot a glance at Amane to check that she is still focused on her dishwashing.

She is.

“Uh, let’s go out back a sec… Hey, Amane! I’m going out of a minute!”

She doesn’t bother to turn around.

“Sure thing!”

I take Emi and Chiho out the front entrance towards the guest quarters.

I’m outside busy repairing my sand castle.

There’s a crowd around Suzuno.

You’re alright with that?

….Why wouldn’t I be?

I continue leading Emi and Chiho to the guest house.

Emi, just as you get inside the guest house, you sense Alas Ramus begin to wake up.

“Oh, I think she’s getting up.”

I sit on the floor and make a cradle with my arms.

Light osmoses out of your body before taking the form of Alas Ramus.

“Well, _that’s_ sure useful. I bet every mother in the world’s jealous of you by now.”

“Yeah, as long as they don’t mind being woken up at night by screaming from inside their head, I’d love to mommy-blog some tips someday. Are you up, Alas Ramus?”

“Mnngh…uuugh…”

She squirms in Emi’s arms, reaching her hands out into empty space. She’s still holding the paper bird from last night.

I bring one of my hands to Alas Ramus’ free one.

She grasps one of your fingers.

This is too _cute_.

“Good morning, Alas Ramus. Is your diapey okay?”

“Oogh morring… Nnh, okay.”

She rubs her eyes with both fists.

“Well, now that she’s awake, I guess I’m off the clock work wise.”

I nod.

“Sure. Thanks for the help. But anyway, I wanted you to see _that_.”

I point to the cardboard box in the corner.

I take a peek inside.

I carry Alas Ramus over and do the same.

You both see what appears to be a small blackbird moving around in the box.

“Aw, cute.”

“Tweety-tweet moooved!!”

She reaches out towards the real bird she has been presented with.

“No, Alas Ramus. Don’t touch. It looks pretty weak…”

“ _Peep_ … _peep_ …Lord Satan? …Have you concluded your duties? … _Peep_?”

I leap back from the weird talking bird.

So do I.

“Tweety-tweet!”

She tosses aside her paper bird in an attempt to get at the real thing.

Well, Camio can take comfort in that _someone_ is still happy to see him.

“Don’t do that, Alas Ramus. Chiho gave that to you, remember? You need to be nice to it.”

I pick up the toy bird.

“ _Peep_ …mnngh… I detect humans. Lord Satan, _peep_ , who are these—?”

“…Is that a mynah or something?”

“It’s…cute? Or maybe not so cute…”

“This is a demon from my realm. He fell out of the sky last night.”


	31. Chapter 31

“So you’re saying that not just Camio but two other demons just popped into existence on the beach? In that fog?”

“Hug tweety-tweet!”

Alas Ramus once again tries to get her hands on the live bird in front of her.

I keep her fingers away.

“Cyclopeans and beast demonoids are mostly rank-and-file melee fighters…but I seriously didn’t pick up on them in the distance between here and Cape Inuboh-saki. That’s ridiculous.”

“Yeah, you see? I mean, I thought _you_ might’ve ripped those dudes apart at first. But you didn’t even touch ‘em, right?”

“No. If I did, I would’ve killed them. Not let ‘em run off bleeding.”

“So…someone besides you, Maou, and you, Yusa, dispatched those demons from another world?”

I nod at your summary.

“I’m thinking about checking the lighthouse later.”

I figure it’s important, since the GM kept playing that foghorn noise.

“The Inuboh-saki lighthouse? We were there this morning.”

“What?!”

Did you find something?

“You can, too, if you pay for a ticket. You can climb the stairs all the way up if you want. I saw the signal house with that big foghorn from last night and everything. There wasn’t anything else special about it.”

Really? I was sure I was onto something with the foghorn noise, it kept blaring every time something happened.

“They had this cartoon lighthouse guy on the signs telling you how any steps you had to go. It was pretty cute!”

Thanks.

You’re very welcome.

“So the fog rolled in, these guys showed up, they were wrapped in fog, the lighthouse lit it up, and they were gone. It’d be crazy if the lighthouse wasn’t involved somehow, right?”

“But this is Japan. You don’t have lighthouse keepers manning the tops of those towers all night like in Ente Isla. Plus, that was built years ago. It’s not gonna be infused with demonic energy or…”

As you are having your very grown up conversation, Alas Ramus slips out of your arms, leans over the box, grabs Camio’s tail feathers, and picks him up by them.

“ _Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_?!!”

“Tweety-tweet!”

“Whoa! Alas Ramus, no!”

“No tweety-tweet?”

“L-Let me free! Accursed human child! _PEEP_!”

Camio continues to peep like mad and whirls his wings around.

Nice to know this story is slowly draining _everyone_ of any dignity they might have ever had.

“S-Stop it, Alas Ramus! No! The bird’s saying you’re hurting him!”

“It, it does! Ow! She will pluck my tail feathers before she’s done! _Peep_!”

At your prompting, Alas Ramus releases Camio. As he is still flapping his wings from his attempts to escape her, he ends up flying straight into a wall.

“ _Gahhpeep_!”

The force of Camio hitting the wall knocks over the sword you have stored behind the box. It lands on top of Camio as both he and it fall to the floor.

“Uh…Camio! You all right?”

“ _Gnh, peep_ … Y-Yes, my lord! It is not a grave injury…”

Camio walks out from under the towel, now the size of a chicken.

“Uh, whoa, you’re huge…”

Alas Ramus’s eyes go wide.

“Cock-a-doodle-doo!!”

She escapes Emi’s hands and runs towards Camio.

“Ah! Alas Ramus, stop it!”

“ _Nhh_! I—I will not take this indignity a second time, _peep_!!”

Camio leaps over the object that fell on him and digs his claws into the mats in an attempt to evade Alas Ramus.

“Cock-a-doooo!!”

“Did you think a mere human child could peep capture me?!”

What is happening right now?

“No! Alas Ramus, stop! You’re gonna fall over…”

Alas Ramus trips on the sword that fell on Camio. She falls forward and does a somersault on the floor before looking around bewildered.

“Y-You all right, Alas Ramus?! Are you hurt?!”

I help her up, checking to see if she’s hurt.

She actually seems happily unfazed.

“H-Huff-huff-huff- _peep_ …huff… V-Victory is mine…”

I grab Camio by his neck.

“ _Peeeep_?!”

“If you hurt Alas Ramus, I’ll sautée you and toss you in a curry pot. We clear on that?”

“Um, I really don’t Camio’s the one at fault here…”

I turn to Alas Ramus.

“Come on, Alas Ramus, say you’re sorry to the chicken here. You scared him, don’t you see?”

Alas Ramus gives a pouty nod.

“Ooo… I’m shorrie.”

“Keh… Ha-ha-ha! I am not one to grow angered over the _peep_ … playful eagerness of a child. A human one, at _peep_ that.”

I grudgingly place Camio the chicken back the box.


End file.
